Target: Dragon Trainer
by Musical Ninja
Summary: When Alvin and the Outcasts invade Berk, Alvin demands Stoick make a trade: the "Dragon Conqueror" for Hiccup. What Alvin doesn't know is that the "Dragon Conqueror" is actually his hostage. What will Stoick and the dragon riders do? My version of "Alvin and the Outcasts".
1. Arrival of the Outcasts

**Disclaimer :** I do not own the "Dragons" franchise. The franchise is property of DreamWorks.

 **Author's Note :** I got this idea a while back and, like many of my ideas, it refused to go away. The author katurdi suggested that I go ahead and write it, for that I say thank you to this person. And a special thanks to Skylight369 for your help in making it possible.

It is basically my idea of how "Alvin and the Outcasts" might have gone had Hiccup been discovered in the village rather than show up at the beach unexpectedly. I hope it turns out okay. Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

 **Arrival of the Outcasts**

It had been two days since the dragons had been banished from Berk and Hiccup and his friends were still saddened at being apart from them.

All of the trouble started when one morning, everyone in the village woke up to find their boots missing and Zippleback tracks leading to the academy where Barf and Belch, the shared dragon of the Thorston twins, were covered in the stolen footwear. The day after, the villages found the Great Hall wrecked with Monstrous Nightmare claw marks on the walls. The final straw was when the villagers saw Toothless flee from the armory just before it caught fire, destroying all of the weapons in the process.

After the destruction of the armory, Stoick had no choice but to banish the dragons to Dragon Island. No one was more upset about that than Hiccup; his dragon, Toothless, was more than just a creature he rides, he was Hiccup's best friend.

Hiccup had a suspicion that the dragons were not the true culprits but in fact, it was Mildew doing everything and making it look like the dragons so that they would get banished. It was not until he went to Mildew's house to fix his roof that he discovered that his suspicions were correct. Upon secretly searching the old man's house, Hiccup discovered a pair of Zippleback feet hollowed out into boots and a Monstrous Nightmare claw made into a staff; no doubt he had used both items himself to steal the villagers boots and wreck the Great Hall and framed Hookfang and Barf and Belch.

Unfortunately, Mildew returned when Hiccup least expected it and he was forced to hide. Unaware that he was being watched, Mildew took the evidence that he framed the dragons and threw them into the ocean. Hiccup had seen the whole thing and was determined to find that evidence and get Toothless and the other dragons back.

Which brings the story to the present day. Hiccup had convinced his friends to go with him to the beach to search for the evidence, hoping that it washed up on shore. His friends agreed to help him search hoping that by finding them, they would get their dragons back. Unfortunately, they at first had no luck in finding them and one member of their group was getting frustrated.

"Ugh!" Snotlout whined, "We've been out here for hours and we haven't found anything!"

"We've been out here for ten minutes, and you've done nothing but build... that," said Hiccup, gesturing to his friend's creation made out of sticks and rocks.

In truth, while the others had been searching for the Zippleback feet and Monstrous Nightmare claw, Snotlout had actually been building a building of some kind in the sand.

Snotlout stood proudly in front of his creation and said, " _That_ is Snotlout manor!" he then walked over to Astrid and added in a flirty tone, "And now all I need is a queen."

Astrid only rolled her eyes and scoffed at him. Tuffnut then started roaring and stomping on Snotlout's building, smashing it to smithereens. Ruffnut and Astrid watched with amused looks on their faces while Snotlout freaked out.

"What're you doing?!" Snotlout asked in a shriek.

"Storming the castle," Tuffnut answered, and then he continued destroying Snotlout's castle while his sister cheered from the side.

Hiccup could only sigh in annoyance at this; although part of him felt a little bad for his cousin watching his hard work get destroyed. However, as bad as he felt for Snotlout, Hiccup really just wanted to find the evidence that could help clear the dragon's names.

"Come on, guys!" said Hiccup, "I'm telling you, Mildew framed our dragons! I saw a pair of dragon feet and a dragon claw in his house, and I saw him throw them into the ocean."

"Uh, I don't mean to be Norbert the Negative here," Fishlegs said, "But the ocean is really, really vast. And the chances of us finding those things are about as good as Snotlout and Astrid..."

Before he could finish, Astrid shot Fishlegs a glare and said, "Don't go there."

"Going nowhere," said Fishlegs, holding his hands up in defense.

Astrid then turned to Hiccup and told him in a calmer tone, "Look, Fishlegs is right. Even if Mildew did toss those things into the ocean, they're not just gonna wash up on shore here."

While Astrid was talking, Snotlout was digging in the sand. He stopped when he came across something and then shouted, "I found it!"

"Great!" Hiccup cheered and shot Astrid a smirk as he said, "You were saying?"

Hiccup then rushed passed Astrid to Snotlout to get the dragon feet or the claw that he thought he found. Unfortunately, when Snotlout turned around, he did not have said items in his hands, only a bludgeon.

"I haven't seen this since I was a baby," said Snotlout, knocking himself on the head, "You never forget your first bludgeon."

Hiccup sighed in disappointment and said, "Just keep looking."

Everyone went back to searching for the evidence on the beach. About an hour later, Snotlout got bored again and decided to mess with his cousin a little. So, walked over to Hiccup and poked him with his old bludgeon for fun. This annoyed Hiccup a great deal until he finally snapped.

"You know, Snotlout, you _could_ actually help us look!" Hiccup snapped.

"Jeez, Hiccup, relax, I was just having a little fun," said Snotlout, "Lighten up."

"How can I lighten up?" Hiccup asked, "Toothless is on Dragon Island waiting for me to keep my promise to bring him and the other dragons back home. Don't _you_ care about seeing Hookfang again?"

In response, Snotlout glared at Hiccup and snapped, "Don't you go accusing me of not caring about Hookfang! I _do_ care about him!"

"You've got a pretty funny way of showing it!" Hiccup yelled, "You're not even _trying_ to find the evidence that could clear his name and bring him back!"

"You heard Astrid and Fishlegs," said Snotlout, "The odds of finding those feet and that claw aren't in our favor. I hate to tell you this, Hiccup, but sooner or later you're gonna have to face the facts that we aren't gonna find those things! You might just have to let Toothless go."

"I _can't_ give up on him. He's my best friend!" Hiccup yelled. He then took a breath to calm down and started to leave as he said, "I don't expect you to understand."

"Where do you think you're going?" Snotlout asked.

"Home," Hiccup answered, "I need to think. You guys can just head back to your places if you want."

The other riders stared at him sadly as he walked away from the beach back to the village. Astrid glared at Snotlout and punched him in the arm for the way he treated Hiccup.

"Ow!" Snotlout cried, rubbing his arm, "What was _that_ for?"

"For the way you treated Hiccup!" Astrid answered, "You know how much Toothless means him!"

" _You guys_ are the ones who said yourself that the chances of finding that evidence weren't good first," Snotlout pointed out.

"Yeah," said Fishlegs, "But we didn't flat out tell Hiccup to just _give up._ "

"I was just trying keep him from getting his hopes up only to have them dashed," said Snotlout, "From where I stand, I was being much kinder than you were."

"It didn't seem like it to me," said Ruffnut.

"Me neither," said Tuffnut, "And people say things go over my head. Whatever that means."

Astrid rolled her eyes at the twins and then asked Snotlout, "And since when have you ever cared about Hiccup's feelings? You've always been a jerk to him."

" _You're_ one to talk," Snotlout retorted, "Until the day you found out about Toothless, you acted like he didn't exist."

Astrid wanted to tell him he was wrong, but she could not. She hated to admit it, but Snotlout was right, she was not the best friend to Hiccup before Toothless came into his life; in fact, she barely gave him, or anyone else for that matter, the time of day. Fishlegs and the twins were no better; heck, the twins were a lot like Snotlout, while Fishlegs just avoided Hiccup. The way things looked, that dragon was the first real friend Hiccup ever had.

Astrid simply sighed and said, "I know. And I feel really bad about that."

"Me too," said Fishlegs, "I avoided Hiccup a lot when he really could've used a friend. And Toothless was the one that was there for him first"

"I guess none of us were very good friends to him before the dragons came along," said Ruffnut, her voice full of guilt.

Tuffnut then gave Snotlout a dirty look and said, "But at least we're _trying_ to be better. You've barely even tried to change."

Snotlout only sighed in defeat and said, "I guess I owe Hiccup an apology."

"You bet," said the twins in unison, and then decided to go back to searching for the evidence.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the village, Gobber was hard at work making new weapons to restock the armory. Unfortunately, he only managed to make a few weapons so far. Right now, Gobber was putting the finishing touches on a new double bladed axe when Stoick came over to check his progress.

"Can't you do that any faster, Gobber?" Stoick asked, "Until we restock the armory, we're completely defenseless."

"Maybe you should've thought of that before sending the dragons away," said Gobber, as he went back to work on the axe.

"I had no choice, Gobber," said Stoick, "They destroyed the armory."

"Do ya really believe Toothless did that?" Gobber asked, "You know that Dragon as well as I do. And you know he would never do anything to put Berk- more specifically Hiccup- in danger."

Stoick sighed and said, "I know that, Gobber. But if I tried to defend him, or the other dragons, the whole village would've been against that. As a chief, I must put the village above myself."

"Unfortunately, you also put the village above your own son," said Gobber, "Did think of Hiccup when you made that decision?"

"You have no idea how much it hurt to see Hiccup that heartbroken and knowing that I caused it," said Stoick, his face and voice full of guilt, "But all we can do now is restock the armory as fast as we can."

"Good point," said Gobber, going back to sharpening the axe, "This would be a bad to get attacked."

"I know, Gobber," said Stoick.

"Not that there's ever a good time for that," Gobber added, "But this would be particularly bad."

"I know, Gobber," Stoick repeated.

"Especially by Alvin," Gobber continued, "The Treacherous. Our oldest and most feared enemy. Who'd kill us all to take Berk for his own."

"I got it, Gobber!" Stoick shouted. He then looked out in the distance and said to himself, in a venomous voice, "Alvin the Treacherous."

* * *

While Berk was doing their best to restock their armory, another island was having a different kind of problem. Not too far away from Berk was an island that most would deem uninhabitable at first glance but in reality, it was inhabited; specifically, by outcasts that had either deserted or had been banished from their tribes for different reasons. The island was named Outcast Island and their problem was... dragons.

Like Berk, Outcast Island was inhabited by wild dragons. However, unlike Berk, the outcast still fought the dragons since they had not learned how to train them, or that training them was even possible. Currently, they were doing their best to repel a wild dragon raid. The outcasts leader, Berk's old enemy Alvin the Treacherous, was on the battle field with them as they fought.

The battle was quickly getting out of hand as their catapults were not enough to repel number of dragons that were coming at them. Alvin was too stubborn to admit it, but they were losing this battle.

Savage, Alvin's second in command, ran to him and shouted, "Alvin! There are too many of them! We have to get inside!"

Alvin just stood where he was, probably thinking about taking on a few more of the dragons himself, only to see that his second in command was right. There were far too many dragons to fight off, the only option was to get into their shelter and wait for the attack to subside. With that in mind, Alvin turned away from the battle and walked towards the shelter. Once their leader was inside, Savage quickly shut the door and blocked it.

"I've had it with these dragons!" said Alvin as he walked over to the stone table where the Outcasts were looking at a map. "Is the ship ready?"

"We still have a little more work to do," Savage explained.

"That's not my problem is? We sail for Berk immediately," said Alvin. He then pointed to a spot off of Berk's coast and added, "We'll land here, under the cover of night."

"Why aren't we taking the whole army, sir?" Savage asked.

"We're not going there to fight Stoick," Alvin explained, "We're going there for one man; the Dragon Conquerer."

"Oh, and you'll have him," said Savage, "I hear he's ten feet tall, with the strength of a hundred men."

Alvin chuckled a bit and said, "Well, he shouldn't be too hard to find, now. Should he?"

Of course, what Alvin did not know was that Savage's description could not be more off. For one thing, the "Dragon Conqueror" was actually a fifteen year old boy and was no where near as strong as a hundred men. Also, he was not a "Dragon Conqueror" at all, he was a "Dragon Trainer". All in all, one might say finding him might be harder than Alvin thought.

* * *

Speaking of "Dragon Trainer", back on Berk, Hiccup was decided that his only option was to take a chance and tell his father what he knows. His hope was that his father would believe him and let the dragons return. Gobber was at the Haddock household as well and listening to what Hiccup had to say along with Stoick.

"I'm telling you, I saw a pair of Zippleback feet in Mildew's house. He must've used them to make the footprints of the dragon who _supposedly_ stole the boots," Hiccup told his father, "And I also saw a Monstrous Nightmare claw in there that I'm betting he used to make the claw marks on the walls as he was wrecking the Great Hall."

Stoick pondered the idea for a moment, believing it to make sense. After all, Mildew was the only one on Berk who still hated dragons while everyone else accepted them after making peace with them. Who else would do such horrible things and blame it on dragons?

However, Stoick still needed proof. "Well, let's have a look at them," he said.

Hiccup frowned and explained, "There's gonna be a problem with that. I also saw him throw them into the ocean."

Stoick let out a sigh and told his son, "I know your upset about the dragons, son. But you're gonna need evidence to accuse a man of high treason."

"It's not about me being upset, dad," said Hiccup, "You know as well as I do that the dragons are innocent. The evidence that was used against them doesn't add up."

"There were Zippleback footprints leading to and from everyone's houses that ended at the academy. And Barf and Belch were covered in the boots when we found them," Gobber pointed out, earning him a glare from Hiccup. Gobber held up his hands in defense and said, "I'm just saying..."

"I thought it was them too at first, but then I noticed that their footprints were deeper than the ones at the houses," Hiccup explained, "Obviously, Mildew knew Barf and Belch were at the academy at the time and made the trail himself so we would believe it was them. He must've also cut up the boots himself before throwing them on top of Barf and Belch to make it look like they chewed them up."

"How do you explain the Great Hall?" Gobber asked, "There were Monstrous Nightmare claw marks all over the walls?"

"I had a little trouble with that one at first," said Hiccup, "Until Hookfang got angry at Barf and Belch and flared up as he growled and clawed at the ground; the marks he left on the ground were scorched. Snotlout said that Hookfang does that when he gets angry. The ones at the Great Hall had no scorch marks at all, like I explained to my dad. I also found it a little odd that a dragon would wreck the Great Hall without touching any of the food that was left there. I'm guessing Mildew wreck the Great Hall and scratched up the walls with the Monstrous Nightmare claw to make it look like Hookfang did it. I explained both already."

"You didn't explain the armory," Gobber asked, "A witness saw Toothless there."

"He couldn't have seen what happened inside the armory. I don't know how the fire started, but I know Toothless didn't do it," said Hiccup, "Toothless would never do anything like that. That and didn't either of you find it a little strange that Mildew knew Toothless wasn't with me before the armory was destroyed? And that he was in the village at that hour when he lives away from the village?"

"That does sound a little strange?" said Stoick, raising his son's hopes. Unfortunately, Hiccup's hopes were quickly dashed when his father said, "However, all it is right now is speculation. Unless we have real evidence, we can't just bring the dragons back or put Mildew on trial."

"Are you serious?!" Hiccup asked, "You know Toothless and the other dragons are innocent! You can't just ignore this!"

"Hiccup, I'm the chief," Stoick explained, "Every decision I make affects the entire village, not just you or me. If I try a man for high treason without solid evidence other than the word of one person, my son or not, it says something about the type of leader I am."

Hiccup only glared at his father as he said, "So that's how it is. Mildew gets his way and an innocent party pays for his crimes."

Stoick let out an exasperated sigh and said, "The dragons stay on dragon island, and that is that. I'm sorry, son."

Hiccup growled and turned away from his father and mentor. He went to the door, opened it, and walked outside. Just before he closed the door behind him, Stoick and Gobber could have sworn that they heard Hiccup say, "This is so unfair." Stoick felt a twinge of guilt seeing Hiccup that way.

"You can't blame him for being that way," said Gobber, "Toothless is his best friend after all."

Stoick plopped down into his chair, sighed and said, "What do I do now?"

"You know, you could've told Hiccup you believe him," said Gobber, "And that you're having your own doubts about the dragons being guilty."

"I can't side with my son over the entire village," said Stoick, "What kind of a chief would I be if I did that?"

"Yeah," said Gobber, "But giving into the demands of a mob led by a miserable old man isn't exactly being a good father."

"I know, Gobber," said Stoick, sighing in frustration, "But sending the dragons away was our only option."

* * *

Outside, Hiccup cooled down from the talk he had with his father and ran into Astrid.

"How did talking to your dad go?" Astrid asked.

"I didn't have the evidence, so my dad didn't change his mind," said Hiccup.

Astrid sighed and said, "So the dragons are staying on Dragon Island."

As the two of them walked to an edge of the island, Hiccup tried his best to reassure his friend and crush that everything could still be fixed.

"Astrid, we'll prove it was Mildew," said Hiccup, "Somehow, I don't know how yet, but we will get the dragons back."

"I just hope they're okay," said Astrid, thinking about her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly. She then noticed a ship anchoring nearby a small island and asked, "Why would one of our ships be anchoring there?"

Hiccup looked in the direction she was pointing and noticed the ship as well. It was pretty far away, but he could still tell the ship looked different from the ones in Berk. Curious, he pulled his spyglass out of his pocket and looked through it to see where that ship was actually from. Upon closer inspection, Hiccup saw the insignia and recognized it as the crest of the Outcasts. He also saw some men in a small boat rowing towards the island; no doubt Alvin the Treacherous was among them.

"It's _not_ one of our ships. It's an Outcast ship," said Hiccup, "We've gotta tell my dad. Come on! hurry!"

He and Astrid ran back to the village as fast as they could in search of Stoick. They found him and Gobber just as he was leaving the house.

"Dad!" Hiccup shouted, "Outcasts!"

"What?!" Stoick asked in shock, "Are you sure? Where?"

Hiccup and Astrid stopped and took a second to catch their breath before explaining, "Astrid and I saw one of their ships anchored just off shore."

"It's true," said Astrid, "It looks like they might arrive here by tonight."

"And dad," said Hiccup, "I think Alvin the Treacherous is with them."

Hearing the news from his son and his friend, Stoick's face turned serious as said, "We need to gather everyone to the Great Hall, immediately."

Stoick, Gobber, Astrid, and Hiccup went around the village to tell everyone about the emergency meeting at the Great Hall. Gobber even went outside the village to warn Mildew about it; though, he would have preferred leaving him to the Outcasts. On the way back, Gobber found Fishlegs pining over his Gronkle, Meatlug, and brought him back to the village as well.

After everyone was gathered in the Great Stoick informed the people of the Outcast ship that was spotted just off shore and sent a man out to do a head count. Many of the people who remained started to panic worrying about the safety of their families.

"This is not the time to panic!" Stoick shouted, "That's just what the Outcasts are counting on!"

"Considering we're weaponless, dragon-less, and Outcasts are on their way, I'd say it's the perfect time to panic!" Fishlegs screamed.

Snotlout smacked the husky boy across the face and shouted, "Calm down, Fishface!"

"Ow," said Fishlegs rubbing his cheek.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Stoick's scout rushed over to him.

"Stoick!" he called.

"Sven, did you get a count?" Stoick asked.

"I saw thirty men, at least," said Sven, "All armed to the teeth."

"Without our weapons, we'll never be able to fight 'em head on," said Gobber.

"No weapons! And Outcasts on our shores!" Mildew cried out. He then pointed at Hiccup accusingly and added, "And all because of your boy and his dragons!"

Hiccup glared at Mildew and yelled, "Why don't you take responsibility for your actions for a change instead of blaming everything on someone else?!"

Everyone in the Great Hall gasped at Hiccup's statement. The other dragon riders and Stoick were esspecially surprised by Hiccup. It was pretty rare to see him angry, and they hoped to never see that again; Snotlout esspecially hoped to never be on the recieving end.

Mildew glared back at the boy and asked, "What do you mean by that, boy?"

"I know the dragons didn't do any of that stuff," said Hiccup, walking towards the old man, "I know they were framed. And I know who really did it and why."

Mildew got in Hiccup's face and said, "You sure _you're_ not the one accusin' people of crimes they didn't commit?"

Hiccup was about to say something back when Stoick got in between them and said, "Enough! This isn't the time for this." As Stoick led his son away from Mildew, he secretly whispered to him, "That old liar isn't worth the energy."

Hearing his father say that made Hiccup smile a little. While he still had no evidence, Hiccup was happy to know that his father did believe him; even though he could not go against the village. Stoick had Hiccup stay with the other riders while he went back to addressing the villagers.

Mildew approached the chief and said, "Thank you, Stoick, for getting that little accusing brat away from."

"I didn't do it to protect you," said Stoick. He then glared daggers at Mildew and added, "And don't call my son a brat. _Ever!_ "

Mildew gulped and nervously said, "You got it, chief."

Stoick regained his composure and said, "Alright, here's what we're going to do: Mulch, you and Bucket take the elders and the children to Thor's beach. They'll be safe in the caves there."

"On it, Stoick," said Mulch, and then he and Bucket went to do the task they were charged with.

"We can help fight!" said Astrid, as she and Snotlout approached their chief, "We've been trained as warriors."

"She may have trained, but I was _born_ a warrior," said Snotlout, arrogantly.

"Spoken like true Jorgenson," Spitelout, Snotlout's father, whispered to another viking, who merely rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Stoick reached underneath the table and pulled out a hatchet. Judging by the bad craftmanship, it was clearly nothing a real blacksmith like Gobber would make. It looked more something an ammiture would make.

"Take this," said Stoick as he handed the hatchet over. Snotlout held his hands out to recieve the hatchet, only to frown when Stoick gave it to Astrid. "It was Alvin's. But with the other's; you can help protect them."

Astrid nodded and left with Snotlout to follow Bucket and Mulch to Thor's beach with the rest of the children and the elders. As much as she did not like hiding out in the cave, Astrid knew that the vhief was right.

Hiccup approached his father and said, "Dad, let me go to Dragon Island and get the dragons. At least with them we can defend ourselves."

Stoick thought about it for a moment. As much as he would rather have his son go to the beach with the others, he knew Hiccup was right; they stood better chance against the Outcasts with their dragons. Reluctantly, Stoick told Hiccup, "Alright. But be careful; you don't what Alvin is caplable of."

Hiccup nodded and turned to leave. He was momentarily stopped by Snotlout who grabbed his shoulder. Hiccup saw a look of guilt on his cousin's face.

"Hiccup, listen, I just wanted to say-" he began. But Hiccup stopped.

"This isn't the right time," said Hiccup, "I'm going to get the dragons to help fight the Outcasts. After everyone's safe, we can talk."

Snotlout was about to say more when Asyrid called for him, so he had to rush to catch up to the others. Snotlout made a mental promise that as soon as this was over, he would tell Hiccup the was sorry. Hiccup went out the main entrance to make his way to the docks to get a boat and go to Dragon Island.

Stoick then turned the remaining vikings and said, "The rest of you, come with me into the forest. No one knows those trees better than us."

"And when Alvin goes there looking for us, he'll walk right into our trap," said Gobber.

And with that, Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout, and the other warriors made their way out of the Great Hall into the forests with whatever new weapons or blunt objects they could find.

* * *

Meanwhile, night had fallen and the Outcast boat had landed on Berks shore. Alvin jumped out first and his men followed close behind.

"Sure is good to be back on the Shores of Berk," said Alvin.

"Maybe good for _you_ ," said Savage, with an evil laugh, "Not so good for _them_."

Alvin laughed wickedly as he said, "Let's go find this Dragon Conqueror."

* * *

 **Author's Note : **So, tell me what you think. And be honest. I only have one rule: **No Flames.** I accept constructive criticism, though.


	2. Kidnapping and Ransom

**Author's Note :** Hello everyone **:)** I was pleasantly surprised at how soon I got reviews for this story. All positive ones too. A special shout out to Cloaked Glydr for being the first reviewer. Thank you for your support!

Well, here's the second chapter. I hope it's as good as the first.

* * *

 **Kidnapping and Ransom**

As Hiccup ran through the village, his thoughts were primarily focused on getting a boat, reaching Dragon Island, finding Toothless and the other dragons, and bringing them back to Berk so they can help fight off the Outcasts. Luck, unfortunately, was not on his side. Just as Hiccup reached the docks, he spotted another Outcast boat docking and looked out at sea just in time to see the main ship blocking the exit to the open water. Seeing no other option, Hiccup hid himself along the rock wall and crept along there until he was sure he was in a blind spot. Once he was sure he would not be seen, Hiccup ran back to the village as fast as his legs would take him.

He had hoped to find another way off of Berk so he could get to Dragon Island. Upon reaching the village, Hiccup was greeted by the looming shadows of the Outcasts coming his way. He tried to turn and run away, only to gasp at the sight of more Outcasts coming the way he came. Hiccup frantically looked around for a place to hide until he found a the porch of someone's house and quickly crawled underneath. The Outcasts did not see him and continued making their way through the abandoned village.

Hiccup breathed nervously as he thought to himself, ' _Great. Now what do I do? I have to get to Toothless somehow. But if the Outcasts spot me, I'm a goner._ '

While Hiccup was hiding, Alvin and Savage looked over the remains of the armory. Alvin grinned as he picked up a bent sword and said with a laugh, "Looks like Stoick isn't as armed as we thought."

"From the looks of the armory, he's not armed at all," said Savage, also laughing.

As the Outcasts looked around the village for any inhabitants, Hiccup took the first chance he could to sneak out of his hiding place and find another one. While Hiccup hid behind another house, he saw that Alvin and Savage had found his house.

"Should I knock?" Alvin asked, "I mean, what's the proper etiquette in these situations?"

There was a short pause, as though waiting for an answer, and then Alvin kicked the door, breaking it. Hiccup, having seen that from his hiding place, felt really nervous for himself if he was caught; it he could break a door with one kick, imagine what damage he could do to a person. He started to wonder if he should have gone to the caves with the others.

"Seems about right," said Alvin to Savage. He then stepped inside and shouted, "Stoick! Show your face!"

Alvin turned his head left and right searching for Stoick. Unfortunately for him, his old enemy was no where to be found; the house was empty of any inhabitants.

Alvin growled and said, "The old coward's turned and run."

Hiccup heard that and glared at Alvin for saying that about his father; Stoick was by no means a coward, and one of these days Alvin was going to pay for calling him that! Hiccup then saw another Outcast walk inside his house. He figured the man had something that he wanted to report to Alvin and listened to what he had to say.

"Alvin, we spotted fresh tracks leading into the forest," the man said. Hiccup figured that must be his father and the others setting a trap. He nearly gasped at what he heard next, "I've heard reports of a big guy with a bucket on his head heading down to the beach."

"Oh no," Hiccup whispered to himself.

Alvin seemed to think this information over for a moment and then he said, "We'll split up into two groups." he pointed to four men and said, "You four head to the forest. The remaining men and myself will go to the beach. Savage, how many hostages do you suppose a Dragon Conqueror is worth?"

"I'd say seven or eight at least," Savage answered.

Unknown to Alvin or Savage, Hiccup was listening to their entire conversation and got ready to sneak away to warn Mulch and the others. Unfortunately, just as he was sneaking away, Hiccup bumped into something; actually, he bumped into _someone_. Hiccup looked up and saw that the person he bumped into was another Outcast. Hiccup tried to run away, but the Outcast swiftly grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Let go of me!" Hiccup yelled, trying to pull his arm free.

"Not happening, kid," the Outcast said. He pulled his captive along with him and called to his leader, "Hey, Alvin! Look what I found hiding next to the house."

Alvin looked over at his man and saw that he had just captured Hiccup. Alvin smirked and said, "Well, what do we have here?"

Hiccup glared at Alvin, refusing to show fear, as said Outcast approached him. Alvin looked closely at Hiccup, as if examining him.

"Judging by the look of ya, I'd wadger you're Stoick's son," Alvin guessed, taking Hiccup by surprise. Alvin noticed Hiccup's shocked expression and smirked as he said, "Looks like I guessed right."

"How did you know?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"I'd heard from a reliable source that Stoick had a son that is a hiccup, who also happened to be named Hiccup," said Alvin, "That and you look like a combination of Stoick and a lady we both knew; Valka Jorgenson, younger sister of Spitelout. What beauty she was. Stoick didn't deserve her, you know."

"Leave my mother out of this!" Hiccup snapped and then tried charge at Alvin, only for the Outcast to hold him back.

Alvin then got a new idea. One that he thought would really guarantee his success. He could have Stoick bring him the Dragon Conqueror, and he now had the perfect bargaining chip.

"Change of plans, boys," said Alvin, "We'll have Stoick bring the Dragon Conqueror to us himself."

"You sure he'll do it?" an Outcast asked.

"He will when he hears we have his boy," said Alvin. He looked down at Hiccup and added, "Seven or eight villagers _could_ get us the Dragon Conqueror, but one chiefs' son could guarantee we get him."

"You're absolutely right, Alvin," said Savage, "Let's send Stoick a message right away. I'm sure he must be worried sick about his precious child."

"My thoughts exactly, Savage," said Alvin, he then grabbed Hiccup's face and added, "And just imagine what he'll think when he hears that he's in the hands of the Outcasts."

Hiccup freed his face from Alvin's grasp and continued to glare at the Outcast leader. The man holding onto him then spoke up, "I'll bind the boy so he can't escape us while we wait here for his father and the Dragon Conqueror."

He got ready to lead the boy away and do just that when his leader stopped him. "Who said we were doing the trade here?" Alvin asked, "We're heading back to Outcast Island."

Hiccup's eyes widened in fear while another Outcast asked, "Why there, sir? Wouldn't it be just as easy to do it here?"

"You think I'm a fool?" Alvin asked, "This is Stoick's territory, so he has the advantage. He could have back up hiding in every corner of this village to get the boy back without giving us what we came for. I'd prefer to be the one who has the upper hand in this situation."

Hiccup then got an idea; if they were planning to take him away from Berk, he could use it to his advantage. However, he had to choose his words properly if he wanted to guarantee that he gets to Dragon Island and Toothless.; this may be his only chance, so he could not blow it.

"That might not be a good idea," said Hiccup.

Alvin looked at his hostage and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Taking me to Outcast Island might not be a good idea," said Hiccup, "My father would never agree to traveling to Outcast Island to make a trade. He would sooner lay seige to your island to take me back."

Alvin got in Hiccup's face and said, "You're bluffing."

"You know as well as I do that I'm not," said Hiccup, "The only sensible option is to meet at a neutral location. And I just so happen to know the perfect place."

"Oh yeah?" said Alvin, not sure whether or not to believe him, "Where?"

"There's an island not far from here that is unpopulated," said Hiccup, "We call it Dragon Island."

"Am I right to assume that the island got it's name because it's full of dragons?" Alvin asked.

"Pretty much," said Hiccup, who was starting to become worried that his plan would fail. And then, thinking quickly, "But there are a few places on the island that the dragons stay away from. I'm sure if we stay there everything will be okay."

Alvin pondered the boy's suggestion for a bit. And then he smiled and said, "That sounds perfect. Argo take the boy to the boat. We'll be along momentarily."

The man holding onto Hiccup, Argo, nodded and pulled the boy along with him to the docks. Alvin, Savage, and the rest of the men stayed behind to write the message to Stoick. Alvin even had the perfect way to deliver it to him. And all he had to do was make a trip to the beach.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mulch was doing his job and leading the people down to the beach to hide in the caves.

"Hurry now. The cave is just up ahead," said Mulch. He then did a head count and noticed that they were missing one person; Bucket. "Where's Bucket?"

Mulch looked worried until a little girl got his attention and said, "He went back to get my Lamby."

Mulch smacked himself in the forehead and said, "Oh for the love of..."

Mulch then proceeded to make his way back in the direction of the village to find Bucket; he had put Astrid and Snotlout in charge of leading the villagers the rest of the way. The whole way back, Mulch ranted about how frustrating it was to always have to keep track of Bucket and wishing he could have just done what he was told and forget about the Lamby. Finally, Mulch found Bucket with the little girl's stuffed lamb on his shoulder.

"Oh, Bucket, you had one job to do-bring up the rear," Mulch said in annoyance.

"But the little girl," said Bucket, "You should've seen her big blue eyes with the tears wellin' up."

"Ah, you're bucket's hard but your heart's soft. Come on, come on," said Mulch. He and Bucket were then made their way to the beach to catch up with the others and hide in the caves.

They had just reached the cave when Bucket said to Mulch, "Do you know where Stoick is?"

Mulch groaned and said, "We went over that already; Stoick and the other warriors went into the forest to take care of the Outcasts."

"Oh, too bad," said Bucket, "I was supposed to give him a message."

"A message?" Mulch asked, "From who?"

"On the way back, a big scary guy stopped and said to give Stoick this message," said Bucket, and then he handed Mulch a rolled up piece of paper.

Mulch took the paper, unrolled it, and read it silently. As he read it, Mulch's eyes went wide with fear. After he was finished, Mulch screamed at the top of his lungs, "Oh no!"

Right on cue, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins came rushing out of the cave; Astrid and Snotlout each holding a weapon, Alvin's old hatchet and Snotlout's first bludgeon. They looked concerned as they looked around the area.

"What happened, Mulch?!" Astrid asked, "Is it the Outcasts?"

"No, it's not the Outcasts," said Mulch, "But it's just as bad if not worse."

"I can't imagine anything being worse than an Outcast invasion," said Fishlegs.

"You might think differently when you read this," said Mulch, handing the husky boy the paper Bucket gave him.

Fishlegs took it and read it silently. When he was finished, Fishlegs screamed, "Oh Thor! What do we do? What do we do?!"

Mildew then stomped out of the cave and asked, "What's all the screaming about? I'm about to have a headache!"

"You're giving all of us a headache, Mildew," said Snotlout. His comment made the twins laugh.

Astrid picked up the paper and read it silently. Her eyes went wide as she said, "Oh no."

"What is it?" Snotlout asked.

Astrid looked at the others with scared face and said, "Alvin the Treacherous has Hiccup."

"What?!" the other dragon riders asked in shock.

"Alvin took him and left this message for Stoick," said Astrid.

"Oh no! Hiccup's been kidnapped?" Mildew said, faking fear. He then shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sucks to be him."

He turned around and headed back into the cave, unaware that Astrid was shooting him a death glare. She prepared to charge at him with the hatchet, only to be stopped by Fishlegs.

"We can worry about him later," said Fishlegs, "Right now, we have to get to the forest, find Stoick, and give him the message. It's our only chance to save Hiccup."

Astrid took a calming breath and said, "You're right, Fishlegs. Mulch, you and Bucket stay here and watch over everyone else. Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruff, and Tuff, we're going to the forest to find Stoick."

Everyone nodded and split up to do their respective tasks. Inside, Astrid was praying to the gods that Hiccup was safe.

* * *

In the forest, Stoick and the warriors were hiding and waiting for Alvin and the Outcasts.

"When the Outcasts come into the forest looking for us, they'll have to come through here," said Gobber.

"Alright, aside from the few newer weapons that have been finished, what do we have?" Stoick asked.

"Aside from three new axes, two swords, and one mace I made, we have two frying pans, a rolling pin, and a kitchen knife," said Gobber.

The other warriors rolled their eyes, groaned, and smacked their foreheads, while Stoick asked in an annoyed tone, "And what are we supposed to do with those last four items when we find Alvin? Bake him a cake?"

"Well, a pie would be nice too. Who doesn't like pie?" Gobber said as he picked up the knife and twirled it around. He then threw it at a tree, causing the tree to split in half. Everyone stared in shock while Gobber said, "That could be useful."

Just as the warriors got ready to get into position to attack, Spitelout spotted movement in a nearby bush. Believing it to be an Outcast, Spitelout rushed towards the bush and tackled the being that was sneaking around in there. Stoick and the other warriors heard the sounds of a struggle and went to investigate. They arrived just in time to see Spitelout holding someone down.

"Spitelout! Spitelout! Oy! Oy! Oy!" Spitelout cheered. He looked over at his team expecting praise, only to be greeted with looks of annoyance; and two of anger and one of embarrassment. "What?"

Fergus Ingerman, a large male blonde Viking man, took a deep breath and said, as calmly as he could, "Spitelout, would kindly get off of my son?"

Spitelout seemed confused at first. And then he looked down and saw that he had just tackled... Fishlegs. "Oops," was all he could say. He got up off the boy and aloud his parents to look him over, while his wife punched him in the arm.

"Fishlegs!" a girl's voice called. Everyone looked from Spitelout in the direction of the voice and saw that the owner of the voice was Astrid, and she was running their way with the other dragon riders in tow. "What happened, Fishlegs? Are you alright?"

"He's fine, Astrid," said Spitelout.

"Spitelout tackled him," said Fishlegs' mother, Helga; a blonde Viking woman.

"Dad!" Snotlout said in embarrassment.

"I thought he was an Outcast," Spitelout defended.

"Always have to leap before you look? Eh, Spitelout?" said Astrid's father, Argyle Hofferson; he was a black haired Viking man with an athletic build.

"Shut up, Argyle," Spitelout muttered.

"Spitelout," a woman with long Chestnut hair scolded.

"Sorry, Cora," Spitelout said to his wife.

"What are you kids doing out here?" Stoick asked, "You're supposed to be in the caves."

"We know," said Astrid, "But it's an emergency."

"You kids are going back to that cave where it's safe," said Stoick, "Gobber, take them there."

"On it, Stoick," said Gobber.

The blacksmith/dragon dentist prepared to do his task when Fishlegs shouted, "But Hiccup's been kidnapped!"

This caused the adults to freeze. Their eyes went wide with shock at the news; no one more so than Stoick. Did they just hear the Ingerman boy correctly? Did he really just say Hiccup had been kidnapped?

"What?" Stoick asked.

"Alvin took him and left you a message," said Snotlout.

Astrid took the paper out of her pocket and read it out loud:

 _Stoick,_

 _If you ever wanna see your son again, you must surrender the "Dragon Conqueror". Myself and a few of my men will be waiting on the east side of the island you and your people have deemed "Dragon Island". Be there tomorrow with the "Dragon Conqueror" and no one else and you get your son back. Any tricks and he dies. I'll be waiting, and so will Hiccup._

 _-Alvin the Treacherous_

When Astrid was finished, Stoick balled his hands into fists and his eyes were filled with rage; Alvin had crossed the line! If he thinks he is getting away with taking Stoick's son, he is sadly mistaken.

"Alvin will pay dearly for this," Stoick said in a dark voice.

"But what was he talking about when he said, "Dragon Conqueror" in the letter?" Tuffnut asked.

The question snapped the chief out of his rage and made everyone else look in his direction.

"What?" Tuffnut asked, "I can't be the one who's curious about that."

Everyone thought about that carefully for a bit. Gobber broke the silence by saying, "Sounds like a person who controls dragons."

Fishlegs' head shot up and he added, "Or trains them."

Astrid's eyes widened in fear as she said, "Hiccup."

"But that doesn't make sense," said Ruffnut, "If Alvin was after Hiccup the whole time, why would he trade him after he caught him? He can't trade Hiccup for Hiccup. There's only one Hiccup."

"Unless he actually has a twin we don't know about," said Tuffnut.

Snotlout smacked himself in the forehead, groaned, and said, "He doesn't have a twin, you muttonheads. He's an only child."

"And it's possible that Alvin doesn't know Hiccup's the one he's looking for," said a blonde Viking woman named Rea Thorston, Ruffnut and Tuffnut's mother said. "If you think about it, when rumors are spread details get mixed up until it's hard to tell which ones are real and which are not. Odds are Alvin had no idea what the Dragon Conqueror looks like. However, he was able to figure out who's son Hiccup is and knew he would be an ideal bargaining chip."

"But if he wants the Dragon Conqueror, what do we do since his hostage _is_ the Dragon Conqueror?" Snotlout asked.

"What do you think?" Stoick asked, "We rescue him."

"But he said for only you to go to the island with the Dragon Conqueror," said Astrid, "If you take anyone else, he'll kill Hiccup."

"That is why we will be taking two boats," said Stoick, "One will have myself and another Viking who will pretend to be the Dragon Conqueror, while the other will have Gobber, some catapults, and the Dragon Riders."

"What?!" Everyone asked in shock.

"Stoick, you can't be serious," said Helga, "Sending our children into battle against the Outcasts?"

"They will not be alone," said Stoick, "They will be riding their dragons."

This statement made the kids eyes widened in surprise. Their hearts were filled with hope and joy.

"Do you mean it, chief?" Fishlegs asked.

Stoick nodded and said, "I never should've sent them away in the first place. They're our only hope."

The kids cheered at the idea of seeing their dragons again. Fishlegs started to ramble on about how he could not wait to cuddle his Meatlug again while the twins went on about how anxious they were to start blowing things up with Barf and Belch again. Meanwhile, Stoick turned his attention to the other adults.

"Alright, I'll need a volunteer to act as a decoy Dragon Conqueror," said Stoick.

Spitelout immediately stepped forward and said, "I'm your man, Stoick."

Stoick thought about it for a bit and then said, "Yes. I suppose Alvin could buy this."

"What do you mean "he _could_ " buy this? He will," said Spitelout, proudly.

Cora sighed at her husband and said, "What am I going to do with him?"

"You knew what you were getting into when agreed to marry him," said Rea, earning herself a look that said, "Touche'."

"Alright, here's the plan," said Stoick, "Spitelout and I will go to the east side of the island claiming him to be the Dragon Conqueror, while Gobber and the Dragon Riders head to the west side in another boat. While Spitelout and I are keeping Alvin busy, Astrid and the other riders will get their dragons. Once Hiccup is safe, that is when we all attack. The rest of you will remain here on Berk to protect and watch over the rest of the village."

Everyone took in the information and then Fishlegs spoke up, "That sounds like it could work."

"It also sounds a little risky," said Astrid, "If it's not too bold of me to say."

"I know it's risky, Astrid," said Stoick, "But it's the only plan we've got. I'll do anything to bring my son back home."

Everyone nodded and then prepared to do their respective tasks. To start with, they needed boulders to use in the catapults, so they began gathering those first. While they were gathering boulders, Cora noticed that her son looked upset; as though something was bothering him. Knowing that that was the case, Cora figured it might be best if she talked to him and find out what exactly was going on.

"What's wrong, Snotlout?" she asked in concern.

"What? Nothing. Nothing's wrong," said Snotlout, trying to sound tough, "Just eager to get to battle. Alvin the Treacherous won't know what hit him when the Jorgenson's show up. Especially when I arrive flying on the back of a Monstrous Nightmare."

Cora looked at her son skeptically and said, "Snotlout, you know you can't fool me. I'm your mother."

Snotlout let out a sigh and asked, "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Cora nodded her head and said, "I promise. Now, tell me what's wrong."

"It's just, there's so much riding on this mission," said Snotlout, "What if we fail? What if we don't save Hiccup? And the last thing we ever did was fight."

Understanding her son's worry, Cora lifted Snotlout's chin up and told him in a soothing tone, "Honey, listen, you and your friends are strong and brave; especially riding your dragons. You also have Stoick, Gobber, and your father to back you up. You will most definitely succeed and return home together. I believe in you, my child."

Snotlout smiled and said, "Thanks, mom."

"You're very welcome, Honey," said Cora, "Now run along and help the others collect rounds for those catapults."

"You got it," said Snotlout, and then he went to help his friends.

"Oh, Snotlout!" Cora called, making Snotlout stop and look back at her, "Never be afraid to tell others how you really feel. No matter what your father says. There's nothing wrong with admitting that you have a heart and feelings."

Snotlout nodded in acknowledgement and then went back to running to help his friends collect boulders. As he collected boulders, Snotlout made a mental note to work on doing what his mother asked of him. Deep down, he knew she was right, but it was hard to ignore everything his father taught him about being a warrior.

After everything was finished, the two groups go onto their respective boats and set sail. Their destination: Dragon Island. They only hoped their plan would work and they could save Hiccup.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** In case anyone's wondering, I wanted to give an explanation as to how Hiccup and Snotlout are related. I'm a fan of Dannrose' stories and they have Valka as Spitelout's sister, so I figured that was as good an explanation as any. I hope the chapter was good. Be honest.


	3. To Dragon Island

**To Dragon Island**

While Stoick, Spitelout, Gobber, and the dragon riders were preparing for the rescue mission, Hiccup was on his way to Dragon Island with Alvin and the Outcasts for the hostage exchange. Hiccup had been sitting on the floor of the boat ever since he was brought aboard. He was a pretty nervous about being on a boat with his island's enemy, however, as nervous as he was, at the moment he was more nauseous.

Alvin approached Hiccup and said, "I'm sure your father's told you plenty about your island's most feared enemy." Alvin even struck a proud pose.

Hiccup looked up at the Outcast leader and said,in a sickly tone, "He has, actually. Many times."

Alvin noticed the boy's sickly face and tone and asked, "What's up with you?"

"To be honest, I don't feel very good," said Hiccup, "You see, I don't do so well with boats; they make me... a little... sick."

Looking closely at the boy's face, Alvin realized how pale he was. Also, as Hiccup spoke the last few parts, Alvin noticed that he seemed to be having trouble speaking and seemed to be trying to swallow something; almost as if he was trying to keep something down. Alvin's eyes widened in fear while he thought, ' _Oh no! Don't tell me he's gettin' seasick_!'

Finally, Hiccup could no longer hold anything in and started making gagging noises, mentally preparing for the worst; he always hated when he got seasick. He began to feel dizzy and had trouble sitting up straight, and the swaying boat was not any help at all.

Alvin saw the way Hiccup was acting and screamed, "Don't you dare throw up in this boat!"

"I don't... think... I can... stop myself," Hiccup heaved, barely keeping himself together as he leaned towards an Outcast soldier

"Don't you even think about puking on me, boy!" the Outcast shouted as he shoved Hiccup in Savage's direction.

"Don't point him at _me!_ " Savage yelled, pushing Hiccup away.

"Oh, for Thor's sake!" Alvin shouted as he grabbed Hiccup and leaned him over the side so that his face was facing the water.

Hiccup looked down at the ocean for a moment until he finally spilled the contents of his stomach into the water. Savage and thee other Outcasts recoiled in disgust as they listened to their hostage losing his lunch. After a few seconds, Hiccup was finally finished and Alvin brought him back into the boat and set him down. Hiccup coughed a little and then passed out.

Looking at the unconscious boy, all Savage could say was, "That was really gross."

"Aye, it sure was; _I_ actually had to look at it too. What kind of Viking gets seasick anyway?" said Alvin, "But that hardly matters now; what, with him bein' unconscious and all."

"Good point. It does make him easier to keep an eye on," said Savage, "And it's not like he'll be our problem for much longer anyway; once we have the Dragon Conqueror, his father will be the one to put up with him."

"True," said Alvin.

The Outcasts then resumed their journey to Dragon Island, remembering the directions that Hiccup told them. Once they finally reached the island, Alvin had them land the boat on shore on the east where they were told to go. After their boat was on the shore, Alvin scooped Hiccup up in his arms and carried him out of the boat to shore, Savage and the rest following close behind. Alvin set Hiccup down by a dead tree and then sat down on a boulder to await Stoick.

* * *

Meanwhile with Astrid's team, everyone was nearing the west side of the island; The plan was to look for their dragons as soon as they landed. As they neared the island, Astrid started having doubts about part of the plan; specifically, the diversion. It was not she doubted Stoick, far from it, she was worried Spitelout might screw something up; he was known for being reckless and over doing things.

"I'm a little nervous about this," said Astrid, "Stoick should've taken _my_ father, not Spitelout; he can't pull this off."

"Hey!" Snotlout snapped, "You take that back! That's my dad your talking about!"

"That's _why_ I'm nervous," said Astrid, "He's your dad. He's also reckless and stupid. We can't expect him to pull off being a fake Dragon Conqueror."

"You're really pushing it," Snotlout growled, whilst secretly agreeing with her; even he was having doubts that his dad could successfully pretend to be the Dragon Conqueror.

"I hear ya, Astrid," said Tuffnut, "Spitelout could do something to seriously blow his cover."

"He might even accidentally reveal that the real Dragon Conqueror is Hiccup," said Ruffnut.

"Come on guys," Fishlegs whined, "You're making me nervous. Well, more nervous, actually; I was already nervous."

Snotlout was now really ticked off that his friends and team mates were having such little faith in his father. He was about to attack them when Gobber got in the way and talked to everyone.

"Alright, kids, knock it off," said Gobber, "Look, I admit it, Spitelout is not perfect; in fact he's probably not anyone's first choice for a lead role in a play. Sorry to say that, Snotlout."

Snotlout simply crossed his arms and looked the other way, while Gobber continued.

"But he does not have to be perfect," said Gobber, "He just needs to sell it long enough for you all to get your dragons. If it comes down to it, he and Stoick will fight Alvin to get Hiccup back."

The kids all nodded went back preparing for battle. They were still pretty nervous about the whole thing. However, they felt better knowing that they did not have to put all of their faith in Spitelout's acting; Even Snotlout felt better knowing that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stoick was sailing towards Dragon Island in his own boat with Spitelout helping him. Stoick tried not to show it, but he was really nervous about this plan; he was pretty sure Spitelout was going to over do it with his role. As he was lost in his thoughts, Stoick almost did not notice Spitelout place a hand on his shoulder.

"No need to be worried, Stoick," said Spitelout, "Alvin won't know what hit him when he comes face to face with Spitelout Jorgenson of the great Jorgenson's!"

"This isn't about Alvin, Spitelout," said Stoick, "It's about Hiccup. Our main goal is rescuing him and bringing him home."

"We'll do that too," said Spitelout, as he stretched, "But gettin' rid of our most feared enemy would be a plus. And you happen to have the perfect man for the job."

Stoick sighed and said, "Look, your job is really easy: make them believe you are the Dragon Conqueror long enough for the riders to get there to back us up."

"With my son leading the charge of course," said Spitelout, "Who better qualified for such a job than a Jorgenson?"

"Astrid is leading the riders while Gobber gives them cover fire," said Stoick.

"What?!" Spitelout shouted, "A Hofferson leading?! I wouldn't trust a Hofferson to sharpen my axe. And you trust a Hofferson to lead a mission to take down Alvin the Treacherous?"

"I'm trusting the most responsible dragon rider to help save my son," said Stoick, trying his hardest to keep his composure, "Wouldn't you want the best rider to be leading the team if Snotlout was in danger?"

"Snotlout's a Jorgenson, he'd be fine until we show," said Spitelout, trying to sound confident, "Or he'd get out himself."

Stoick smacked himself in the forehead and yelled, "For Thor's sake, Spitelout! Would you be serious for five, damn, minutes?! Hiccup's life is on the line and all you seem to care about is your clans glory!"

At Stoick's words, Spitelout started to regret how he had been acting. He did not often like to admit that stoick was write about anything, but he knew Stoick was; he was so focused on making the Jorgenson clan look good that he forgot that there was a life on the line; the life of his sister's son. He also could not ignore the fact that his own son was putting his life on the line just as much as himself and Stoick.

Spitelout sighed and said, voice filled with regret, "You're right, Stoick. I wasn't thinking about Hiccup and I should've been. Let's get a move on. I expect we'll be arriving soon, and we've got to fool those Outcasts."

"My thoughts exactly," said Stoick, "And for the record, I didn't believe you for one second when you tried to insist that Snotlout could get himself out of danger; I could see it in your face that you were dreading the thought as much as I do about the thoughts of what Alvin could do to Hiccup."

Spitelout flinched at Stoick's words and wanted to debate him, only to realize he had nothing. It was true, as much as Spitelout tried to hide it, he was pretty sure that if Snotlout were in a situation like this he would most likely be freaking out.

* * *

Hiccup groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry at first, and then he started making out shapes and colors until he could see the Outcasts looking out at sea. Hiccup jumped a little in fear and looked around to try to figure out where he was. After studying his surroundings, Hiccup figured out that he was on Dragon Island. He at first wondered what he was doing there and how he got there, having momentarily forgotten what happened before, and then he remembered that Alvin the Treacherous and his Outcast soldiers had captured him and taken him their to get the person that they call the Dragon Conqueror; Dragon Island was his idea.

Seeing that most of the Outcasts were not paying any attention to him, Hiccup slowly got up and started sneaking away from them. He started making his way away from the Outcasts to search the woods for Toothless; his feeling was that is he found Toothless, everything would be alright. Unfortunately, the Outcast leader spotted him and grabbed him.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Alvin asked.

"No where," said Hiccup, "Just thought I'd stretch my legs a bit."

Alvin simply laughed at him and said, "Nice try, but I wasn't born yesterday. You were trying to escape."

Hiccup did not want Alvin knowing about Toothless, so he decided to let him believe he guessed right and said, "You got me. Just anxious to get back to Berk is all. Surely you understand."

"Don't worry, you'll get to see Berk again, just as soon as I get what I want," said Alvin, "It all depends on Stoick, really."

He then pulled Hiccup back to the dead tree and tied him to it using some rope he brought with him from the ship. Hiccup grunted as Alvin tightened the rope to make sure he could not get lose.

Once he was finished, Alvin smirked and said, "Now, why don't you just stay put and wait for your father and the Dragon Conqueror to get here."

Alvin then turned around to rejoin his men. Hiccup mentally cursed himself for not anticipating the leader seeing him try to sneak away. Hiccup tried to free himself from the rope, only to realize that Alvin had done too good a job tying him up. Seeing no other option, Hiccup decided that all he could do was wait for his father to arrive to rescue him, whatever his plan may be. Hiccup of course knew that it was going to take time for his father to get to the island, so he figured that he should use that time to figure out what Alvin wanted the Dragon Conqueror for.

"Uh, Alvin," Hiccup called, "I have a question."

Alvin looked back at his hostage and asked, "What is it?"

"What exactly do you guys want with the Dragon Conqueror?" Hiccup asked.

Alvin thought about it for a second and then shrugged and said, "Might as well tell ya. We are going to be here for some time."

"I'm listening," said Hiccup.

"Well, the thing is, son, we've got a bit of a problem back on Outcast Island," Alvin explained, "Specifically, a dragon problem."

"You don't say," said Hiccup.

"Oh we do," said Savage, "And it keeps getting worse. We find them all over the island, so we attack to make them leave. Everytime we fight them off, even kill them, more keep coming back. It never ends!"

At that sentence, Hiccup shot them a look and said, "You ever try _not_ attacking every single dragon you find? Usually, if you leave dragons alone, they'll leave you alone."

Savage looked confused at Hiccup and asked, "You're not very bright, are you?"

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"A dragon won't leave people alone," said Savage, "They take what they want and attack when they please."

"Sounds more like you guys," Hiccup muttered under his breath.

"What was that?!" Savage asked.

"Nothing," said Hiccup.

Alvin then got in between Savage and Hiccup and said, "Anyway, we heard rumors about a man on Berk who learned how to conquer dragons. According to the stories, he was so successful that Berk no longer has a dragon problem. And when we arrived on the shores, we found that the stories were correct; not a dragon in site."

"And you want him to help you with your problem the same way he helped Berk?" Hiccup asked.

"That's correct," said Alvin, "You see, we figured Berk shouldn't be selfish with their dragon problem solution. But we couldn't exactly ask for permission to use him. Not that were ever gonna anyway."

"So you went to Berk to force the Dragon Conqueror to help you," said Hiccup, "You thought that you could force the people to surrender him to you."

"Precisely," said Alvin, "But I had no idea I would end up getting Stoick himself to bring me the Dragon Conqueror."

"You won't win," said Hiccup, "Not in the end."

Alvin simply laughed and said, "We'll see."

"Alvin!" an Outcast called, getting his leader's attention, "Ship approaching our location! It's a Berk ship!"

Alvin grinned at the news and then told his hostage, "Looks like your father's arrived. And no doubt he brought the Dragon Conqueror with him."

With that, Alvin walked towards the beach to await Stoick, leaving Hiccup tied to the tree alone. While he stayed where he was, Hiccup started to wonder what sort of trick his father had in mind.

 _'Dad_ , _whatever you're doing, I hope it works_ ,' Hiccup thought as he waited for his father to come for him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And there's my chapter. As usual, be honest. No flames please. Also, the bit with Hiccup getting seasick was a reference to the short story "The Seasick Viking".


	4. Reunions and Reveals

**Reunions and Reveals**

Alvin waited at the beach and watched with anticipation as the ship with the Berk insignia came closer. As it came into view, Alvin was able to see that Stoick the Vast was on board and someone else appeared to be with him; possibly the Dragon Conqueror, Alvin figured.

Once the ship touched the shore, Stoick disembarked, faced Alvin. Alvin smiled at Stoick and said, almost sounding like a person who was seeing an old friend, "Stoick! It's been too long. How've ya been?"

Stoick merely glared at Alvin said in a demanding tone, "Where is my son?"

"What? No hello?" Alvin said, sounding hurt, "And here I thought you and I were good friends."

Stoick only growled at the Outcast leader and said, "Tell me where he is, now, Alvin. I swear to Odin, if you've hurt him-"

Alvin held his hands up in defense and said, "Take it easy, Stoick. Hiccup's perfectly safe. At least fur now anyway."

"Let me see him," Stoick demanded, "Bring him out."

"Let _me_ see the Dragon Conqueror, _then_ you can see your boy," said Alvin.

Stoick balled his hands into fists, ready to tear Alvin's head off. Unfortunately, he also knew that the man was holding Hiccup hostage and anything he did could put him at risk. Stoick hated to admit it, Alvin had the upper hand right now.

"Fine," said Stoick. He then turned his head and called, "You can come out now."

Right on cue, another person jumped out of the ship. To Alvin's surprise, the person Stoick had brought with him was none other than Spitelout Jorgenson.

Alvin raised an eyebrow and asked, "You? You're the Dragon Conqueror?"

"Aye," said Spitelout, "That I am. Dragon Conqueror, Spitelout Jorgenson of the great Jorgenson's! Spitelout! Spitelout! Oi! Oi! Oi!"

The Outcasts stared in confusion and Alvin turned Stoick and asked, "You're kiddin', right?"

"Do you really think I would try to fool you with a fake Dragon Conqueror knowing full well that you are holding my son as your hostage?" Stoick asked, hoping Alvin would believe him.

Alvin still could not believe that Valka's obnoxious older brother was the Dragon Conqueror he had heard so much about. This had to be a mistake. That was when he remembered the name of the island; Dragon Island. He could have Spitelout prove who he is by having him conquer a dragon.

"If he really is the Dragon Conqueror, then he'll have no problem provin' it," said Alvin.

"What are you proposing?" Stoick asked.

"Since we're here, I was thinkin' we could put this Dragon Conqueror to the test," said Alvin, "Ya know, see if he is the real deal."

Stoick was about to ask what kind of test he had in mind, only for Spitelout to step in and say, "I accept your challenge, Alvin the Treacherous. Jorgenson's never back down from a challenge."

Stoick glared at his brother-in-law as Alvin said, "Just the answer I was lookin' for."

"However," Spitelout added, "I would like assurance that Hiccup is as safe as you claim him to be. Let us see him."

Alvin pondered the idea for a moment and then said, "Deal. Follow me."

As the two men followed the Outcast leader away from the ship, Stoick decided to have a little talk with his brother-in-law.

"What were you thinking?" Stoick whispered to Spitelout, "How could you agree to a test without knowing what he wants you to do?"

"What? I'm pretending to be the Dragon Conqueror," Spitelout whispered in reply, "I need to give him what he wants."

"What if he asks you to do something that you can't do?" Stoick asked in a whisper, "He might figure out you're a fake!"

"My agreeing to the challenge got us to Hiccup, didn't it?" Spitelout asked in a whisper.

"It got Alvin to agree to show us where he is," Stoick whispered back, "Not exactly the same thing."

"Don't worry," Spitelout whispered, "Alvin will have to bring him along while I take the test. While I have their attention on me, you can take a swing at Alvin and grab Hiccup from him."

"Your idea had better work," Stoick whispered, "Or I will personally send you to Valhalla."

"We're here," they heard Alvin say, making them look in his direction. Alvin sidestepped to the right and revealed Hiccup tied to a dead tree. "See, just as I promised; he's fine."

"Dad!" Hiccup called.

"Hiccup!" Stoick called, and then tried to rush over to free his son, only to be blocked by two Outcast soldiers holding spears. Stoick glared at the leader and said, "Let him go, Alvin."

Alvin smirked and said, "I will. Just as soon as I get some proof that you ain't lyin' to me."

"Like I told you, Alvin, I wouldn't try to fool you with a fake Dragon Conqueror with my son's life at stake," said Stoick.

Hiccup looked past his father and saw Spitelout with him. He gave his father an "Are you serious?" look and received a look from Stoick that said, "Play along." in return. Hiccup had no idea what his father was thinking using Spitelout as a fake Dragon Conqueror, but he was sure that he had some kind of plan, so he obeyed his father and went along with it.

"Dad, how could you?" Hiccup asked, trying to sound shocked, "Don't you know what could happen to Berk without our Dragon Conqueror? If you let Uncle Spitelout go with Alvin, Berk could be overrun by dragons within days."

"We both realize the risks, son," said Stoick, "But I'm not going to abandon my only child."

"But-" Hiccup began, but Spitelout interrupted him.

"Hiccup, Berk can find other ways to keep dragons away," Spitelout explained, "But we can not replace a child. Especially when that child is the chief's son."

Hiccup wanted to say something back, but Alvin got in the way and said, "Hate to cut the reunion short, but I believe you promised us proof."

"Aye, that I did," said Spitelout, "Cut Hiccup loose and you get your proof."

"Not happening," said Alvin, "You two come with Savage and me into the woods, but Hiccup stays where he is with my other men watching him."

This surprised Spitelout as he said, "Why? You could just bring him along."

"And have Stoick or you try to take him from me and escape?" Alvin asked, "I don't think so. Once I have proof, _then_ Stoick can have his boy back."

Stoick turned to Spitelout and glared at him and Spitelout shrugged his shoulders and gave a look that said, "Oops."

"Well, what's it gonna be?" Alvin asked, getting impatient.

Spitelout swallowed a lump in his throat and asked, "What kind of test did you have in mind, exactly?"

"You'll see. This way into the woods," said Alvin as he started leading the vikings into the woods. Before he left, he turned to his men that were left ad said, "Keep a close eye on the boy; don't let him escape."

The Outcasts nodded and positioned themselves on either side of Hiccup. Stoick wanted to stay behind with his son, naturally, however, the Outcats had other plans.

"Alvin said to go with him," said one of the soldiers, "We'll keep an eye on the boy."

Stoick prepared to fight them with the axe he had brought with him, but Hiccup called, "Dad, no. Just go with them. I'll be fine."

"You don't know that for sure, son," said Stoick.

"One of the Outcats held a sword to Hiccup's throat and said, "If you value his life, you'll do what Alvin says."

Reluctantly, Stoick went with Alvin, Savage, and Spitelout to the woods. Just before he left, Stoick called to his son, "I'll come back for you, son!"

"I know you will!" Hiccup called back.

With that, the four men disappeared into the woods, leaving Hiccup alone with a group of Outcasts guarding him. As he stood against the tree he was tied to, Hiccup started to wonder what kind of test Alvin was going to have his uncle take. He feared that whatever it was, it could not be good.

* * *

Meanwhile, on another part of the island, a black dragon with one tail fin was wondering around in sadness. Toothless missed Hiccup dearly and wished to see him again. He believed Hiccup when he promised to bring him back, but that did not mean he was not going to miss his rider and best friend.

Toothless was just about to head to the beach to see the other dragons when a familiar scent reached his nose, making his head jerk up in surprise; it was Hiccup! He was happy for a moment, and then he smelled several unfamiliar scents coming from the same direction he smelled Hiccup. Knowing that something might be wrong, Toothless ran as fast as his legs would carry him in the direction of his friend and the unfamiliar scents.

He followed the scents until he came to the Eastern beach and looked around for Hiccup. Finally, he found him. However, the boy was tied to a tree with several huge men stationed around him as though guarding him. Toothless growled and prepared to attack, only to halt when he realized how close the men were to Hiccup.

If Toothless attacked them with his Plasma Blasts, he might accidentally hurt Hiccup. That was when he noticed the large boulders and logs around the beach; perfect for him to hide behind. He then decided use the logs and boulders as cover as he snuck over to free Hiccup.

As he did so, no one noticed that the Night Fury was there. In fact, they were too focused on the hostage to notice much of anything.

* * *

"What's Alvin gonna have my uncle do?" Hiccup asked one of the soldiers.

The soldier heard him and answered, "Conquer a dragon."

"What?!" Hiccup asked in fear.

"Well, Alvin figured it might not be a bad idea to see the Dragon Conqueror in action, so he decided to test him by having him conquer a dragon," the soldier explained, "I wouldn't worry too much, though; if he really is the Dragon Conqueror, he'll be fine."

"And if he's not?" Hiccup nervously asked.

Another soldier smirked and said, "Then you should probably worry."

"No," Hiccup said, shaking his head in fear, "No, you can't let that happen. He's got a wife and son back on Berk!"

"Does he now?" the soldier asked, grinning, "Well, I guess that means your aunt is gonna be a widow. Tell me, is she good looking?"

"What has that got to do with anything?" Hiccup asked.

"If she's good looking, I might try to fill the void after your uncle gets eaten by a dragon," said the Outcast soldier.

Hiccup shuddered at the idea of the man attempting to get with Snotlout's mother. Even though he knew that his aunt Cora would never go for the man, it was still a disgusting thought.

"Hold on," another Outcast soldier said, "You do realize that you'd have to take her kid too, right?"

"I know," the first soldier answered, "I figure he could make a great Outcast soldier once I train him up."

Hearing that part, Hiccup glared at the soldiers and snapped, "You're not turning my cousin into one of you!"

"Is that so?" the Outcast soldier asked. He then got up close to Hiccup and asked, "What are _you_ gonna do to stop me?"

Hiccup only glared at him again and got ready to spit in his face. Just before he could, a big black blur jumped out and tackled the Outcast. The Outcast soldier shook in fear as he looked into a pair of angry green slitted eyes and a mouth full of large sharp teeth. Hiccup was surprised at first, then he looked at the downed soldier and saw that he was pinned by a black dragon with one tail fin.

"Toothless!" Hiccup said, smiling happily at the site of his best friend.

The dragon heard his friend's voice and turned to him with a smile. He then turned back to the Outcast soldier he had tackled and roared right in his face; this act caused the soldier to pass out from fear. The other soldiers saw this and were shocked, mostly by the dragon.

"Is that what I think it is?" one Outcast asked.

"Yes," said another, "It's a Night Fury; the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself."

"I those things were fake," said a third.

"Me too," said the second Outcast.

"Who cares?" the first Outcast said, "Let's kill it!"

They all charged at Toothless with their axes and maces drawn aiming to end the dragon. However, Toothless was able to counter every one of their attacks. Once he was finished with them, the Night Fury ran to his friend and licked his face.

"I missed you too, Bud," said Hiccup, "Listen, we can catch up later. Get me loose, my dad and uncle are in trouble."

Toothless nodded and tore the rope with his teeth. Hiccup then mounted his dragon and raced into the woods; he just hoped he could get to them in time. After they left, the Outcasts slowly started to get back up as they took in what they just saw.

"Did you see that?" one of the Outcasts asked, "That dragon fought us to save him. And then it let him ride it."

"We all saw," said the second Outcast, "And that can only mean one thing."

"Stoick brought a decoy," said the third, "The real Dragon Conqueror is the boy!"

"We've already had him this whole time and didn't realize it!" said the fourth, "I can't believe we missed that!"

"We gotta that kid back, quick!" The first Outcast said. And then he and the others rushed to catch up to Hiccup, hoping to get him before Alvin saw that he's loose.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the west side of the island, Gobber and the other dragon riders arrived and began calling for their dragons. They were starting to become worried that they might not find them until a familiar blue Deadly Nadder flew down and landed in front of Astrid.

"Stormfly!" Astrid cheered happily as she embraced her dragon, "I missed you, girl!"

Fishlegs was then greeted by a brown Gronkle wagging it's tail. "Meatlug! I'm so happy to see you! Did you miss me? Oh, what am I saying? Of course you did. And I missed you," Fishlegs said to his dragon, almost crying tears of joy.

The twins looked jealous until they found themselves being cuddled by a pair of Zippleback heads.

"Barf!" Ruffnut cheered as she hugged her dragon head, "I was so worried I'd never see you again!"

"Belch!" Tuffnut cheered as he hugged his dragon head, "I will never leave you again!"

Snotlout looked around for his dragon, but found no sign of him. "Hookfang? Hookfang! Where are you, Hookfang?! Hookfang!"

Gobber and the others heard Snotlout's shouting and looked to see what was wrong, only to find no Hookfang to greet Snotlout. As they watched Snotlout continue to call his dragon, they started to wonder why Hookfang had not shown up; meanwhile, Snotlout was becoming more and more upset. Finally, Snotlout stopped shouting and sighed in defeat.

Astrid walked over to Snotlout and said, "I'm sure he's around. He probably just didn't hear because he's on a different part of the island."

"Or maybe he left the island all together because he didn't believe I would come back for him," Snotlout replied.

"Oh, come on, Snotlout, I'm sure that's not the case," said Gobber.

"Yeah, he could've secretly flown back to Berk and heard what said to Hiccup about letting go of Toothless and assumed you thought the same about him," said Tuffnut.

Astrid glared at the male twin and said, "You're not helping."

Ruffnut then punched her brother in the arm and said, "Idiot. That was just as insensitive as Snotlout back on the beach."

"So?" Tuffnut asked, "Snotlout's a jerk. Probably why Hookfang's not answering his calls."

"Tuffnut! That's a horrible thing to say!" Fishlegs said.

"No matter how true it might be," said Ruffnut, "You still don't say that."

"Ruffnut!" Fishlegs said.

"What?" Ruffnut asked.

"Snotlout's sad enough about not finding his dragon!" Astrid said, "Don't make him feel worse!"

"They're right, though," said Snotlout sadly, "I have been a jerk. Not just to Hiccup, but to him too."

"That's not true Snotlout," said Fishlegs.

"Yes it is!" Snotlout shouted, on the verge of tears, "I know you guys have noticed that Hookfang doesn't always listen to my commands and often ignores me. There have been times where I blame things on him when it's really my fault. I know you guys saw that when set them free here, he just rushed to chase a bird for fun! Let's face it, guys, I don't deserve a dragon like him; more accurately, he deserves a better rider."

During his rant, Snotlout had plopped down on a rock and rested his elbows on his knees and his chin in his palms. The others felt so bad for Snotlout right now. Knowing he needed help, Gobber walked over to Snotlout and sat down next to him.

Gobber had Snotlout face him and said, "You know that's not true, lad. I've seen you and that dragon together plenty of times. When Stoick wanted to send the dragons away because he thought they were too dangerous to live on Berk and then gave you all the academy, you were as happy as the rest to have your dragon back, and he was happy to be able to stay with you. When Hookfang had that bad toothache, you were nearly in tears at the thought of losing him, and then overjoyed that he was going to be okay. Heck, you even shielded him when I brought my weapons to the academy. Ha, ha, ha."

Astrid and the others, even Snotlout gave The blacksmith/dragon dentist questioning looks at the last comment; they failed to see how him scaring the wits out of their dragons was funny.

Gobber cleared his throat and said, "Look, the point is, Snotlout, I can see as clearly as the next person that you and Hookfang have a special bond."

"I wonder if Hookfang feels the same way," said Snotlout.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Astrid asked.

"Astrid, how am I supposed to-" Snotlout began to say as he turned around. Before he could finish his question, Snotlout was greeted by a site that made his eyes go wide. Perched just a few feet away from him and the others was a Monstrous Nightmare. But not just any Monstrous Nightmare, it was one that they knew.

"Hookfang?" Snotlout asked, standing up and stepping forward to get a closer look at the dragon, "Is it really you, pal?"

The dragon in turn took a few steps towards his rider and lowered his head and gave a slight pur as if to say, "Yes, it's me."

Snotlout smiled and then he ran over to his dragon and cried out, "Hookfang!" Snotlout embraced his dragon's snout and Hookfang lifted his rider up off the ground for a moment before letting him down. Snotlout cried tears of joy as he told his dragon, "I'm so glad you're here. I thought I'd never see you again. I'm so sorry for not coming sooner." That was when he remembered that the others were still there and said, "Okay, that's enough for now. Not in front of the other riders."

"Snotlout, no one's judging you," said Astrid. She caught the twins snicking a little and shot them a glare, making them stop. "Just ignore them. They're muttonheads."

"Alright, kids, you've had your little reunion, but now we have a rescue mission," said Gobber, bringing the riders back to reality.

"Oh, right," said Astrid. She then turned to her dragon and told her, "Hiccup's here too, but he's in trouble. We need your help. All of you."

The dragons understood her and got into battle ready stances. As the riders retrieved their saddles from the boat and put them on their dragons, Fishlegs noticed that they were missing a dragon.

"Uh, guys, where's Toothless?" Fishlegs asked.

At Fishlegs' question, the others looked around and saw no sign of the Night Fury. Snotlout turned to his dragon and asked, "Hookfang, have you seen Toothless?"

In response, Hookfang shook his head and made signals as if to say he tried to find him.

"I think he's saying he lost him and then tried to find him but couldn't," Snotlout guessed, "Is that why you took so long to respond?"

Hookfang nodded and Ruffnut said, "That explains a lot."

"Sorry I doubted you, Hookfang," said Tuffnut, "I got Snotlout thinking you were trying to ditch for good." In response, Hookfang smacked Tuffnut with his tail, causing him to fly away and cry out, "Ow! Oh! I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!"

As Ruffnut laughed at her brother's expense, Astrid spoke up, "You don't think Toothless found out Hiccup's in trouble and went to save him on his own, do you?"

"If he did, we'll know soon enough," said Gobber, "Better get a move on."

The riders nodded, mounted their dragons, and took to the sky, while Gobber returned to the boat and readied the catapults. If Toothless went after Hiccup, then a fight could not be far behind; and if that is in deed the case, they had to be ready.

* * *

Back on the east side of the island, Stoick, Spitelout, Alvin, and Savage came to a halt in the woods after finding several wild dragons. Alvin explained to Spitelout that his test was to "Conquer" a dragon. If he succeeds then he is the true Dragon Conqueror. However, if he failed, then he is a fake and they lose Hiccup. Spitelout eagerly accepted, only to remember a problem... He had never trained a dragon before!

"Okay, Spitelout, you can do this," Spitelout whispered to himself, "How hard can it be to train a dragon? For Thor's sake, your own fifteen year old son trained a Monstrous Nightmare with only your nephew, who is the same age as him, to help. If they can do it, why can't you?"

"Oy! What's the hold up?!" Alvin shouted, "I thought you were going conquer one of those dragons!"

"I am!" Spitelout called, stretching a little, "Just need to limber up, you know. And then I have to decide which dragon to conquer. Maybe I'll go for one of those two on the far right."

Alvin looked over at the far right and frowned when he saw two Gronkles feeding on rocks. "Yeah, I'm thinking something a little bit bigger," Alvin said. He then looked to the left and grinned evilly as he suggested, "How about that red one on the left?"

Spitelout looked in that direction and his jaw dropped at the site of a red Typhoomerang. It was bigger than Hookfang and had large wings, long pointy horns, and huge razor sharp claws. At the moment, the dragon was cleaning itself, so it paid no attention to the humans, however, it was still pretty scary looking.

Spitelout gulped and then looked away from the big Typhoomerang, at a Deadly Nadder, and asked, "That one?"

"No! I said red! That one's orange!" Alvin said, he then pointed directly at the Typhoomerang and said, "I meant that one."

Spitelout cleared his throat and asked, "Is that really necessary? I mean, any dragon should do? Right?"

"Conquering a dragon like that should be a no brainier for the Dragon Conqueror," said Alvin, "Unless you aren't the Dragon Conqueror."

"Oh, I am," Spitelout declared proudly, "I can conquer any dragon!"

"Prove it," said Alvin, "Conquer that big one... if you can."

"Oh, I can and I will," said Spitelout, and then he began walking towards the Typhoomerang.

While Spitelout approached the dragon, Stoick began to feel concerned; there was no way Spitelout could train a Typhoomerang! He might have had a shot at training a Nadder or a Gronkle, or maybe even a Monstrous Nightmare, but a Typhoomerang was not like them as far as he knew; even Hiccup did not fully understand the breed because it was just recently discovered. He had to try to figure out another way out of this, or else they were dead men!

Spitelout walked over to the dragon, took a deep breath, and said, "About face, dragon!"

The dragon simply ignored him and continued to clean itself. Spitelout groaned in annoyance, but refused to give up. He looked on the ground and found some rocks. He picked on up and threw it at the dragon's head. The dragon in return turned around to find who threw rock and glared and growled at Spitelout. Spitelout was unaffected by the dragon's anger and started trying to order it to do something.

"Good. Now that I've got your attention... " Spitelout began to say, only to have the dragon breathe fire at him. Luckily, Spitelout jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being burned. Spitelout shot the dragon an annoyed look and said, "Hey! I was talking! Now, you are gonna do what I say, or I might have to get physical!"

The dragon growled and bore it's teeth at Spitelout as it advanced upon him. The dragon tried to bite him, but Spitelout jumped out of the way just in time.

"Alright, gettin' physical it is," said Spitelout.

Spitelout charged at the dragon, grabbed it's snout, and used his body to hold it shut. He let out a triumphant laugh, thinking he was victorious; he had done this kind of thing before with Monstrous Nightmares back on Berk when dragons were still enemies. However, his victory was short lived because the dragon lifted it's head up with Spitelout still holding it's mouth. That was when Spitelout remembered that the reason that his trick worked on Monstrous Nightmares was because he worked with a team and they would hold the rest of the dragon down. The Typhoomerang then shook it's head furiously until it threw Spitelout off, sending him flying and landing with a thud.

As Spitelout sat on the ground in a daze, Alvin looked at Stoick and said, "What was that you were sayin' about not trying to trick me with a fake Dragon Conqueror?"

Stoick glared at Alvin and reached for his axe as he said, "I'm still leaving this island with my son."

"I wouldn't count on that," said Alvin, as he and Savage unsheathed their swords, "Tell us where the real Dragon Conqueror is, or I'll force ya ta watch while I kill your boy right in front of you."

"We'll see about that," said Stoick. He then let out a battle cry and charged at Alvin with his axe. Alvin dodged Stoick's swing and Savage rushed to back his leader up.

Since he was still a little dizzy there was little that Spitelout could do besides sit and wait for the dizziness to wear off. As he watched the blurry battle between Stoick and the two Outcasts, the Typhoomerang advanced upon him, ready to finish him off. He dizziness did wear off, however, by the time it did, the Typhoomerang was six feet away from him and preparing to breathe fire at him. Spitelout, in turn, let out a high-pitched scream and shielded himself.

It looked like it was over for Spitelout, when, suddenly, a black blurr rushed passed the Typhoomerang and grabbed Spitelout just in time. Alvin, Savage, and Stoick stopped when they saw what happened and who it was who did the saving. Spitelout himself opened his eyes and was pretty surprised to see that his savior was Hiccup.

"Hi, uncle," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup?" Spitelout asked, "How did you get free?"

"Toothless," said Hiccup.

Spitelout looked down and saw that he was on the back of his nephew's Night Fury. "Oh," he said. He then looked back at Hiccup and said, "Promise me you tell anyone about that girly scream I just let out."

"I promise," said Hiccup.

"Thank you," said Spitelout. His eyes then went wide with fear as he pointed behind Hiccup and screamed, "Dragon!"

Hiccup turned around and saw the Typhoomerang getting ready to breathe fire again. Stoick saw this and wanted to rush out to save him, before he could, however, Hiccup jumped off of Toothless and approached the dragon with his arms stretched out.

"Stop!" Hiccup shouted. The dragon growled at Hiccup, while the boy made shushing noises and said in a soothing voice, "It's okay. It's okay, girl. Nobody's gonna hurt you."

" _Girl_?" Spitelout asked, "That dragon's a girl?"

"Yes," said Hiccup, "I recognize her; she's the mother of Torch, the baby Typhoomerang that I found a few weeks ago."

"Oh," said Spitelout, "Makes sense."

Hiccup went back to calming Torch's mother down by telling her that everything was fine and that he was not the enemy. As he did this, Alvin watched him with curiosity. He had no idea what was going on, all he knew was that the dragon was not attacking the boy as he got closer; not only that, but it seemed like, from Alvin's end, the dragon was submitting to the boy, and the Night Fury that brought him was keeping an eye on him and making sure nothing bad happened. Hiccup reached out his right hand to the dragon and she, in turn, placed her snout on his palm and purred. He then ushered her to leave and find her babies, so, she flew away. Alvin's eyes widened in shock and realization as he saw the boy calm down the dragon, as though he tamed it; conquered it.

"Great thunder of Thor," said Alvin, "I don't believe it! _He's_ the Dragon Conqueror! I've had him this whole time and didn't even know it!"

Hiccup then turned to Alvin and said, "I guess I should tell you. It's not really Dragon Conqueror, it's Dragon Trainer. I don't force dragons to do what I want, I work with them to and we help each other."

"I don't really care what you call it, boy," said Alvin, as he started to approach Hiccup, "All I care about is that it fixes me dragon problem, and, by the look of things, gives me an advantage. So, you'll be coming with me."

"Stay away from my son!" Stoick shouted as he charged at Alvin with his axe.

Unfortunately, Savage got in the way and blocked his axe with his sword. The two began fighting as Alvin made his way to Hiccup, intending to capture him. Luckily, Stoick was not the only one prepared to do anything to protect Hiccup. Toothless bravely stood in front of his rider and growled at Alvin, as if to say, "Stay away."

Alvin readied his sword to fight Toothless, when Spitelout grabbed Hiccup and put him on the dragon's back.

"Get to the other side of the island," Spitelout told Hiccup, "You'll find the others there. Your father and I can handle things here."

"But-" Hiccup tried to argue, only to receive a look from his uncle. Hiccup sighed and said, "Okay. Let's go, bud."

In response, Toothless ran off into the woods, carrying Hiccup with him. Alvin tried to follow, but Spitelout got in the way and drew his sword.

"You want Hiccup, you'll have to get past me," said Spitelout.

Alvin growled and gripped his sword tightly. Just then, his soldiers came running in and told Alvin what they found out.

"Alvin!" One shouted, "The boy's escaped! And you're not going to believe this, but he's the Dragon Conqueror!"

"I know!" Alvin yelled, "He escaped into the woods on a Night Fury!"

The Outcasts were silent until one of them said, "Oops."

Alvin growled in annoyance and snapped, "Don't just stand there! Go get him!"

"Yes sir!" Said the Outcasts, and then they ran into the woods to find and capture Hiccup.

Alvin smirked at the Berkians and said, "My men'll have that boy in no time."

"Wouldn't count on it," said Spitelout, as he readied his sword for a fight.

Alvin charged at Spitelout and there swords clashed, leading to a fight. As Alvin, Savage, Stoick, and Spitelout fought each other, Stoick hoped that Hiccup would find the others before Alvin's men found him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, that was my chapter. I hope you readers liked it. Tell me honestly what you thought.


	5. Battle

**Battle**

The dragon riders soared through the sky searching for a sign of Stoick, Spitelout, Hiccup, or Toothless. Suddenly, they Meatlug spotted something on the ground that made her halt and hover in place, growling. Fishlegs followed her gaze and saw Hiccup riding on Toothless on the ground with Outcasts chasing them.

"Guys!" Fishlegs called, "Hiccup's down below riding on Toothless. And Outcasts are chasing them!"

The other dragon riders immediately stopped and looked down. Sure enough, Hiccup was being chased by the Outcasts.

"Come on, guys!" Astrid shouted, "Hiccup needs help!"

The dragon riders had their dragons fly lower to assist their friend.

* * *

Toothless raced through the trees, careful not to throw Hiccup of his back. As the dragon ran, Hiccup looked back and saw the Outcasts following.

"Keep going, Bud!" Hiccup said, "We can make it!"

Toothless kept running until one of the Outcasts threw bolas at his legs, causing him to fall over and send Hiccup rolling.

"Perfect!" one of the Outcasts said. He then turned to one of his men and said, "Grab him!"

That Outcast nodded and ran over to Hiccup, who was still trying to recover from rolling. He was just about to grab Hiccup when he was blocked by three spines. He jumped backwards in shock as a Deadly Nadder landed in front of him. If he were not scared out of his mind, the Outcast would be questioning the fact that there was a girl sitting on the dragon's back.

"Leave him alone," Astrid demanded.

Hearing the voice Hiccup looked up from his position on the ground and smiled as he said, "Astrid."

The other Outcasts figured they could take on one girl and capture a boy, so they readied their weapons to attack. Unfortunately for them, just as quickly as they brandished their weapons, more dragons landed, kids on their backs; a Hideous Zippleback, A Monstrous Nightmare, and a Gronkle. The kids all glared while their dragons growled.

"Your move," said Snotlout, "But I should warn you, Hookfang doesn't take kindly to Outcasts."

"None of our dragons do," said Astrid, as Stormfly prepared her spines.

The Outcasts looked around and realized that they were surrounded by dragons. They also saw that Hiccup took a chance to free Toothless and get him battle ready. Seeing that the odds were not in their favor, the Outcasts turned and ran away into the woods.

Once the Outcasts were gone, Hiccup looked at his friends and said, "Thanks, guys."

"No problem, Hiccup," said Tuffnut, sounding proud.

"Yeah all in a day's work for the Dragon Riders," said Ruffnut.

"Did they hurt you?" Astrid asked in concern.

"No, I'm fine," said Hiccup.

"Good," said Astrid, and then she punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" Hiccup yelled, holding his arm in pain, "What was that for?!"

"That's for worrying me!" Astrid said. She then pulled him into a hug and added, "And that's for how relieved I that you're safe."

"Okay, for the record, I did not arrange to be kidnapped, so not my fault," said Hiccup, "But we can talk about that later. Right now, my dad and uncle need help."

"What!?" Snotlout asked, "My dad's in trouble!?"

"Yeah," said Hiccup, "Alvin and his second in command, Savage, are fighting them. They distracted them to give me enough time to escape, but I don't know how much longer they're gonna last."

"Then we have no time to lose," said Astrid, "Hiccup, take Toothless and find Gobber. We'll handle the Outcasts."

"I'm coming with you," said Hiccup, "I just need Toothless's saddle so I can control the tail."

"Not happening," said Snotlout, "The whole point of this mission was to save you. We're not about to bring you with us some place where you can get caught again."

"What about our dad's, Snotlout?" Hiccup asked, "They need all the help they can get."

"We'll be fine," said Astrid, "You just get to Gobber and wait on the ship. Hiccup, the Outcasts may be tough, but we have dragons."

Hiccup was about to debate, and then Fishlegs went to him and added, "Please, Hiccup, I know you're worried about us and your dad, but he would want you to be somewhere safer."

"Trust us, Hiccup," said Astrid, "We'll be fine."

Seeing how insistent his friends were, Hiccup sighed and said, "Alright. But be careful."

"We will," said Astrid.

"Yeah!" Tuffnut said, "No one gets the drop on us!"

As he said that, Tuffnut accidentally punched Ruffnut in the face. Ruffnut got so ticked off that she punched him back. Tuffnut then punched Ruffnut again, this time on purpose. This led to a fist fight between the two siblings. The other riders looked annoyed with the twins fighting.

Astrid looked back at Hiccup and said, "Well, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and I will be okay. Just get going. Be sure to have Gobber bring the ship with the catapults to the other side of the island, just to be safe."

With that, Hiccup nodded and had Toothless run to the woods to meet up with Gobber. After Hiccup took off, Astrid led the others flew to where Hiccup came from to help Stoick and Spitelout.

* * *

Gobber was waiting on the boat, singing his favorite song, prepared for anything, when he heard something coming his way. He grabbed the lever of a catapult and prepared to fire it, believing it to be an Outcast. Suddenly, the figure skidded to a halt and held it's hands up in surrender; it was Hiccup riding on Toothless.

"Wait! Gobber, don't fire!" Hiccup yelled, "It's me!"

"Oh. Sorry, Hiccup," said Gobber, who now felt embarrassed, "Thought you were an Outcast."

"Thanks for noticing that I'm not," said Hiccup, "But enough about that. My dad and uncle are fighting Alvin and his second in command, Savage, right now and I don't know how long they'll last. The other dragon riders are on their way to back them, but I'm worried that it might not be enough."

"Say no more," said Gobber, "Climb aboard and we'll go back everyone up with the catapults."

"Great," said Hiccup, and then he rushed on board the boat with Toothless.

Once Hiccup and Toothless were on board, Gobber set sail for the east side of Dragon Island. Hiccup only hoped that they were not too late.

* * *

Back at the battle sight, Stoick and Spitelout were still locked in combat with Alvin and Savage. At this point, Stoick and Spitelout had traded opponents, so Stoick was fighting Alvin and Spitelout was fighting Savage. Alvin was alright with that, in fact, he liked the idea of killing Stoick himself.

As they fought, Stoick angrily told Alvin, "You're a coward taking my son!"

"I take what I want!" Alvin retorted, "You know that, Stoick!"

"Not this time!" Stoick yelled, preparing to chop Alvin.

Alvin blocked the axe and said, "We'll see."

Suddenly, everyone heard a voice screaming, "Run for your lives!"

Everyone looked and saw the Outcasts that Alvin sent after Hiccup running their way. Their faces were filled with fear and panic.

"What are you talkin' about?" Alvin asked, breaking away from his fight with Stoick, "And where's the boy? You were supposed to bring him."

"We almost had him," said the first Outcast, panting heavily, "But we were attack by more kids riding dragons!"

"We barely escaped with our lives!" the second Outcast screamed.

"What?!" Alvin shouted, "There's _more_ dragon riders?!"

"Yes!" screamed the third Outcast, "We have to get out of here before..."

Before he could finish, spines came flying at Alvin, nearly piercing the Outcast leader had he not been pushed out of the way in time. He looked up and saw Astrid and Stormfly hovering above him, a cheeky smile on her face. As Savage prepared to strike Spitelout down, he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into the air. Spitelout looked up and saw Hookfang holding Savage in his talons.

"Nobody cuts my dad!" Snotlout shouted at Savage, "Hookfang, drop him him on Alvin!"

Hookfang roared and flew above the Outcast leader and dropped his second in command on top of him. Snotlout smirked and then Astrid gave him a high five. It was clear that the Outcast leader was not happy about that.

"Those little brats," Alvin growled, and then he pushed Savage off of him and shouted, "Shoot them down!"

The Outcasts wasted no time in aiming their crossbows at the riders and firing them. Unfortunately for the Outcasts, the twins showed up and created a shield from their combined attacks of gas and sparks. As the twins laughed at the Outcasts misfortune, Fishlegs showed up and had Meatlug spew lava at the enemy; the Outcasts had to dive in order to avoid the Gronkle's attacks.

Astrid landed next to Stoick and said, "Looks like we got here just in time."

"What about Hiccup?" Stoick asked, "Is he alright?"

"Yes," said Astrid, "He's safe and should have caught up to Gobber by now."

"Good," Stoick sighed in relief. He then shouted to everyone in the area, "Fall back! We have what we came for!"

On their chiefs' command, the twins had Barf and Belch create an explosion to give them cover so they could flee to thier ship on the dragons; Stoick rode with Astrid and Spitelout rode with his son. The Outcasts were distracted for a moment, and then Alvin ordered them to head back to their ship. The Hooligans were nearly at their ship when the Outcasts started shooting at them with their crossbows; the dragons had to swerve to avoid the arrows or destroy the arrows with their fire.

"We have to get to the ship!" Stoick shouted.

"Eh, might be a bit late for that," Spitelout called, pointing to where they anchored their ship.

Stoick looked where Spitelout was pointing and saw that the Outcasts had set the boat on fire. He growled as his eyes caught site of Alvin laughing it up. He watched as the Outcasts boarded their own boat out to open water.

"What do we do now?" Fishlegs asked.

"We'll have to look for Gobber and Hiccup," said Stoick. Suddenly, a boulder came flying at them and Stoick shouted, "Look out!"

The dragons swerved to avoid the boulder; miraculously, they were not hit. As the Outcasts prepared to fire another round at the Hooligans, they nearly got hit by another flying boulder, only this one was clearly not one of theirs. Alvin and his men looked and saw a second Berk ship coming their way. The Hooligans smiled when they saw who was on board.

"Look it's Gobber!" Tuffnut yelled in excitement.

"And Hiccup's with him!" Ruffnut added.

"And he's okay!" said Astrid.

Stoick let out a sigh of relief at the site of his son safe and sound. He turned his attention to Astrid and said, "Take us in. Snotlout, you bring your father over too!"

"You got it, chief!" Snotlout replied, and then he told his father, "Hold on tight, Dad."

Astrid and Snotlout flew over to the ship, with Fishlegs and the twins giving them cover fire, and dropped off Stoick and Spitelout. Once on board, Stoick immediately pulled his son into a hug, which Hiccup returned.

"Oh, thank Odin you're safe," said Stoick, "I was so worried."

"I'm happy to see you too, Dad," said Hiccup. He then noticed the Outcast ship coming towards them and yelled, "Incoming Outcasts!"

Everyone else looked and saw them as well. Stoick let go of Hiccup and told the dragon riders, "Take out their catapults from the air! We'll cover you with our catapults here!"

The dragon riders all nodded and mounted their dragons. Hiccup got ready to climb onto Toothless' back and join his friends, only for Stoick to pull him back.

"You're staying here," said Stoick.

"Dad, they might need my help!" Hiccup said back.

"Hiccup, your dad has a point on this one," said Astrid, "You're the one the Outcasts are after. If you come with us, we might end up giving them what they want."

"Astrid's right," said Fishlegs, "You better stay here. Between the dragons and the catapults, the Outcasts won't be able to get anywhere near you."

"I'm not helpless!" Hiccup insisted, "I can help! And I won't be alone. I'll have you guys and Toothless."

Finally accepting the situation, Stoick nodded and said, "Okay. But be careful."

"We will," said Hiccup, and then he mounted Toothless and they the other dragon riders took to the air and started firing at the Outcast's catapults.

Alvin and the Outcasts tried fighting back, only to find that the dragons were pretty tough opponents. And it did not help that the Hooligans were firing their own catapults as well. He noticed that Hiccup was among the riders and started to wonder how he could possibly get Hiccup now without the other dragon riders attacking him. He then remembered how the riders worked as a team to fight him and got an idea; they are not likely to fire at one of their own.

"Shoot a dragon down!" Alvin shouted to his soldiers.

"Which dragon?" an Outcast soldier asked.

"Any dragon!" Alvin yelled, "I don't care which! Just shoot one down!"

On their leader's order, the Outcasts started firing the catapults at the riders, hoping to hit one. At one point, Astrid and Stormfly almost got hit, but, luckily, Stormfly avoided the boulder just in time. Another came dangerously close to Fishlegs and Meatlug, who, miraculously avoided it in time. Hiccup seemed to figure out what the Outcasts were up to and yelled for his friends to be careful.

Astrid then she saw another boulder heading for the twins and Barf and Belch, who were too busy arguing with each other to pay attention to anything else. "Ruff, Tuff, look out!" She screamed.

Before they could react, the boulder hit Belch in the face and made him hit Barf which, in turn, knocked the twins out of their saddles. The twins went flying into the ocean, fortunately, Stormfly caught them before they could hit the water. Unfortunately, Barf and Belch collided with Hookfang and knocked Snotlout off the saddle. Snotlout screamed as he fell off his dragon. Hiccup saw his cousin fall and had Toothless fly and catch him just before he hit the water. They were just about to get Snotlout back to Hookfang when a bola struck Toothless's tail, messing up his flight pattern and causing them to fall and land on the Outcast ship.

"Son!" Stoick and Spitelout screamed in unison.

"Hiccup! Snotlout!" Astrid screamed, and then she ordered her dragon, "Stormfly, down!"

Hiccup and Snotlout recovered from the fall and Hiccup checked on Toothless; thankfully, there was nothing seriously wrong with him and the tail might still work.

"Snotlout, get on," said Hiccup, "The tail should still work."

Unfortunately, the boys' escape was put on hold when a net was thrown over Toothless and held down by a couple of Outcasts. Before Hiccup and Snotlout could help the dragon, Alvin grabbed Hiccup from behind and held him in a vice grip, while Savage did the same thing to Snotlout; Savage holding a sword to Snotlout's throat.

"Welcome aboard, boys," Alvin said. He and Savage then led the boys away and shouted, "Get ready to pull out! We have our prize! As well as a hostage."

"Hold on, Alvin," said Hiccup, " _I'm_ the one you want. Let my cousin go."

"Hiccup, no!" Snotlout cried.

"And risk your friends chasin' me to get you back?" Alvin asked, "I don't think so. They'll know I'm bluffin' if I threaten _your_ life."

"In coming dragon!" an Outcast shouted.

"Savage," Alvin said, still holding onto Hiccup.

Astrid was coming closer to the ship when Savage came into view, holding Snotlout in front of him with one arm behind his back and a sword at his throat.

"Try anything and this one suffers the consequences," Savage said.

"No!" Hiccup yelled, trying to get out of Alvin's grip, "Leave him alone!"

Astrid growled, knowing that he was not bluffing and ordered Stormfly to retreat into the air. Once she was back in the air, Astrid yelled to the others, "Hold your fire! They've got Hiccup and Snotlout! If they see us try to attack them, Snotlout's dead."

"Okay, Hiccup I get, but why are we worrying about Snotlout?" Tuffnut asked, "He's a jerk. Can't we just let the Outcasts keep him?"

"I heard that, you little brat!" Spitelout shouted, "That's my son you're talkin'about!"

"I heard it too!" Stoick yelled, "I won't have you throwing _any_ of my family to the wolves!"

"Sorry, chief!" Tuffnut called. And then he and the others heard a barfing sound and looked over at Fishlegs and Meatlug; turned out Meatlug barfed lava into the water.

"Fishlegs!" Astrid scolded, "What did I _just_ say?!"

"Sorry!" Fishlegs called, "Meatlug took a boulder to the stomach and it made her lose her lunch. Poor girl."

"Well, try to be more careful while we figure out a plan," said Astrid.

"No! Astrid, use that!" Stoick yelled, using his sword to point ahead.

Astrid looked at the water, right at the spot where Meatlug threw up lava, and saw steam rising. Astrid realized what Stoick meant and told the others, "Everyone, fire into the water!"

Together, the dragon riders had their dragons breathe fire into the water; Hookfang even helped out. The fire at the water ended up creating a smoke screen if steam. The steam was so thick, the Outcasts were having a hard time seeing through it.

"You think this'll work?" Spitelout asked Stoick.

"I'm sure it will," said Stoick. He then noticed Spitelout gripping the railing of the ship so tight that his knuckles we're turning white. "I can tell you're worried about Snotlout."

"What makes you say that? I'm a Jorgenson. We've got nerves of steel!" Spitelout declared, doing a poor job hiding his worry.

"Well, it is a reasonable assumption considering the Outcasts just captured both Hiccup and Snotlout and just threatened Snotlout's life," said Gobber, "Plus your body language is giving it away. You're knuckles are white from grippin' the railing, your shoulders are tensed, and you're tappin' your foot a lot."

"Thank you, Gobber," said Stoick, a little annoyed with his friend over explaining everything.

"My pleasure," said Gobber, not picking up on the sarcasm.

Stoick rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance, and then turned to Spitelout and said, "Look, the point is, I know how you feel. I'm worried about Hiccup. And you and Snotlout are my family too."

Spitelout let out a breath and said, "I should've made him hang back. I should've taken Hookfang myself."

"Do you really believe that anyone could have stopped him?" Stoick asked. Spitelout shook his head 'no' and Stoick added, "Exactly. All we can do is have faith that the other riders will save our boys. Plus, I'm thinking we could help them out by using the smoke screen ourselves."

Spitelout was about to ask what he meant, and then he realized himself and smiled. He was going to enjoy getting some payback for those Outcasts taking his son and his nephew hostage.

On the Outcast ship, Alvin and Savage kept a firm grip on their hostages while keeping an eye out for the dragon riders or the Berk ship.

"What are those guys up to?" Snotlout asked Hiccup in a whisper.

"No idea," Hiccup answered, also whispering.

"Hey, Hiccup, if we don't get out of this, I just wanted to let you know-" Snotlout began to say before Savage held the sword closer to his throat.

"Quiet, brat!" Savage snapped.

"You son of a-!" Hiccup said before Alvin held him back.

"You best watch your mouth, boy," Alvin warned Hiccup, " _You_ might be important, but _he's_ expendable."

Hiccup glared at Alvin in response to the threat. At the same time, everyone heard swooping sounds and knew that it was the dragons. The sounds were starting to make Alvin more and more nervous. Occasionally, he could have sworn he saw a dragon silhouette fly by and tightened his grip on Hiccup. Savage also took precaution and kept his hold on Snotlout. Some Outcasts could have sworn that they heard a dragon roar or two; possibly the other dragon riders trying to taunt them. It was at this point that Hiccup figured out what his friends were up to.

"Fire!" Alvin ordered.

"At what?" an Outcast asked.

"Anything!" Alvin shouted.

The soldiers did as they were told only to find that they were not hitting anything. This was around when Snotlout figured out that the other dragon riders were trying to confuse the Outcasts and figured he could use the distraction as a way for him and Hiccup to free Toothless and escape. At one point, Alvin saw something that looked like a dragon coming his way and threw his sword at it's head. Unfortunately for him, it was not a dragon at all. It was the ornament of the Berk ship. The ship rammed into the Outcast ship and caused Alvin, Savage, and their hostages to stumble. Snotlout decided to take a chance and pulled his bludgeon out from his belt and used it to hit Savage in the face. Savage cried out in pain as he let Snotlout go so he could cover his bleeding nose. Snotlout used this as the perfect chance to save Hiccup.

Snotlout hit Alvin in the head from behind, which caused him to become disoriented and release Hiccup. Snotlout then pulled Hiccup to his feet and said, "Come on!"

Hiccup took a second to grab a knife from Alvin and then followed Snotlout to where Toothless was restrained. Once the boys reached Toothless, Hiccup wasted no time in cutting the ropes that bound him while Snotlout stood prepared to fight.

Alvin growled as he stormed over to the boys. But Snotlout held his ground and said, "You want _him_ , you're gonna have to go through _me_!"

Alvin smirked and said, "If I must."

Right at that moment, Hiccup had finally managed to free Toothless. He grabbed Snotlout's arm and pulled towards Toothless and said, "Snotlout get on. Now!"

Snotlout did as he was told and jumped on Toothless' back just in time for Hiccup to get him airborne. Alvin tried to prevent the dragon from flying away with the boys, only to fail.

Once the boys were clear, Stoick and Spitelout boarded the ship and attacked the Outcasts. Spitelout in particular gave Savage two black eyes.

"This is the second time you've taken my son!" Stoick yelled, "But this time you took my nephew hostage as well! You've threatened my family for the last time!"

Stoick delivered two more punches before throwing Alvin over the side of the ship. Stoick heard yelling noises and turned around to see Spitelout beating Savage mercilessly. Knowing that he could take it too far at any time, Stoick rushed over to stop him.

"How dare you threaten my son's life?! Holding a sword to his throat?! Not to mention you and your boss tried to take away the only reminder I have of my sister!" Spitelout shouted, "You'll pay dearly!"

Spitelout got ready to deliver one last punch until Stoick grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Spitelout, no!" he shouted, "He's not worth it."

Spitelout reluctantly listened to Stoick and simply threw Savage over the side and then destroyed another catapult.

Back in the air, Astrid saw that Hiccup and Snotlout were out and went to tell the others. "They're clear!" Astrid yelled.

"Yes!" Fishlegs cheered as he watched Hiccup reunite Snotlout and Hookfang.

"Awesome!" Ruffnut cheered.

"Woo-hoo!" Tuffnut cheered. And then he whispered to his sister, "I sure hope Snotlout didn't hear me say to forget about saving him. Cause if he did, he's gonna kill me for that."

"Hey, Tuff!" Hiccup called as he and Toothless flew beside him, "Just wanted to warn you, Snotlout and I heard you back there when you implied that you shouldn't save him."

Snotlout and Hookfang flew beside him as well and Snotlout added, "And I'm gonna kill you for that when we get back home!"

"Ah crud," Tuffnut groaned, and Ruffnut laughed at him.

As soon as the last catapult was taken out, Stoick and Spitelout jumped back to their own ship. Once the ship was a safe distance from the Outcast ship, Stoick looked up at the dragon riders and yelled, "Now, riders! Burn the ship!"

"You heard my dad, everyone!" Hiccup yelled, "Hit 'em with everything you've got!"

Together, the dragon riders charged at the Outcast ship and open fired on it. The Outcasts were forced to abandon ship when it caught fire. As the Outcast ship burned and started to sink, Hiccup and the dragon riders flew after the fleeing Berk ship. Deciding that Toothless' tail could use a break, Hiccup had Toothless land on the ship, where he was once again greeted by his father.

"Hiccup, I know Dragon Island was your idea," said Stoick, "Very clever. You knew we would have the advantage, didn't you?"

"I guess you could put it that way," said Hiccup, cheekily.

"Hiccup!" Snotlout called. Everyone looked up and saw him order Hookfang to fly lower so that they were close enough to the ship. And then he boarded the ship, approached Hiccup, and said "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. Truly sincerely sorry."

"Sorry?" Hiccup asked, "For what?"

Snotlout let out a sigh and said, "Back at the beach the other day when we were looking for the evidence when I said to give up. I was really insensitive. And I guess I was taking some of my own frustrations out on you. And, for that, I'm sorry."

"It's okay now, Snotlout," said Hiccup, "And I'm sorry too, for implying that you didn't care about Hookfang. I guess I was also taking my frustrations out on the wrong person."

"Hey, don't sweat it," said Snotlout, and then he extended his hand and said, "Still friends?"

"Yeah," said Hiccup, taking Snotlout's hand, "And family."

The two boys shook hands while their fathers watched proudly. Snotlout let go of Hiccup's hand and went back to Hookfang, having decided to ride him the rest of the way home. Hiccup contemplated riding Toothless home, but worried that his tail might have gotten damaged during the fight, so he decided to stay on the ship with his father, uncle, and mentor. During the trip, Gobber started laughing when Stoick told him about Spitelout's high pitched scream, which greatly angered Spitelout; Hiccup may have promised not to mention the scream, but Stoick made no such promise. Watching his father and uncle fighting was enough to make Hiccup roll his eyes.

* * *

Back on Dragon Island, Alvin and the Outcasts managed to get to the shore. They watched with anger in their eyes as their ship, still ablaze, sank into the ocean. Alvin then watched the dragons fly away with the Berk ship and his angry frown turned into a wicked smile as he started laughing. The laugh made the other Outcasts nervous.

"Alvin?" Savage asked.

"They ride dragons," said Alvin, still watching the Hooligans flee. He kept his wicked smile as he declared, "We get that boy and _we'll_ ride dragons! And then we'll be unstoppable!"

As Alvin laughed, the other Outcasts realized the truth in his words and laughed as well. They could become the most feared warriors in the whole Archipelago! And all they needed was to capture one boy. Their laughter stopped when one of the group pointed out a problem.

"First we need to get off this island," he said, "How are we gonna do that?"

Alvin groaned and said, "How else? We build a raft. Now get to it, so we can get back to Outcast Island and figure out a plan!"

And with that, the Outcasts started rushing to find wood to build a raft so they could leave. As his men went to work, Alvin swore to Stoick that he and his people had not seen the last of him.


	6. A Happy Ending

**A Happy Ending**

It was a bit of a trip, but the rescue team finally made it back to Berk. Upon arrival, Stoick found the entire village waiting for them at the docks, cheering for them. The families of the dragon riders were cheering the loudest out of anyone.

"You hear that, Bud?" Hiccup said to Toothless as he patted him on the head, "You're back home."

"And you are safe," said Stoick, putting a hand on his son's shoulder, "And I won't ever let anything happen to you again."

Toothless purred happily as ship docked and the other dragons landed. After they landed, the villagers rushed down to greet their heroes, the dragon riders' families especially pushed to get to the front. One man was not cheering at all, Mildew.

"What are you cheering about?!" Mildew asked, "Don't you remember what these beasts have done?!"

"I do," said Stoick, "They saved our lives. I think you should show a little gratitude."

After Stoick walked past Mildew, Hiccup glared at the old man and said, "And I might not be able to prove what you've done, but I will _never_ forget it."

"None of us will," said Astrid.

"Nor will we forget how it's because of they weren't here that Hiccup was taken," said Fishlegs.

"Just so you know, the Jorgenson's know how to settle a score," Snotlout warned Mildew.

"So do the Thorston's," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah," said Tuffnut, "And we can be pretty crafty. So I would watch my step if I were you."

After the kids delivered their warnings to Mildew, they were surrounded by a crowd of people cheering for them and their dragons. Some people even gave them pies and smoked fish as a thank you. The dragon riders' families had even warmly welcomed the dragons back and apologized for sending them away. All on in, it seemed like everything was going to be alright.

However, Stoick was starting to get a bad feeling. Alvin and the Outcasts had lost today, but they also now know that the people of Berk ride dragons. No doubt the Outcasts would want to ride dragons themselves. Worst of all, they know that Hiccup can train dragons. Alvin would surely try to take Hiccup again and make him train dragons for him. In that moment, Stoick decided that he will do whatever he has to to keep his son safe.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, what did you think of it? Did you like the way I wrapped up the story? Should I make a sequel? Tell me honestly.


End file.
